


No {prinxiety}

by Moongazer521



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer521/pseuds/Moongazer521
Summary: Soulmate week: A special week when you get a tattoo on your wrist, unique only to you and your soulmate.Everyone in the Mind Palace knows about Soulmate week. Well, everyone except for Virgil. Even Decite somehow knew. But the anxious trait doesn't know what to do when he wakes up one morning to discover a strange tattoo on his wrist. One that matches perfectly with a rather flamboyant, princely trait...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders/Pranks Sanders
Comments: 51
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

A/n)   
Hey guys! My name is Moongazer and this is my first time writing on ao3 and writing a Thomas Sanders fic, so it might be a bit rough to start out.

I have a Quotev account called Moongazer521 (shameless self promotion) where I write roleplay quizzes and fanfics for *deep inhale* Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Ethan from Crankgameplays, Dan Howell, Phil Lester and Robertidk, so I'm not completely new to writing.

Anyway, thank you for reading this! And on with the show!

\----------

(Virgil's POV) 

I groan and roll over, glancing at my clock. 11:44. I huff, pulling my black coloured blankets over my head and attempting to go back to sleep.

Key word attempting...

A loud crash came from the kitchen of the Mind Palace. Despite popular belief, it wasn't that uncommon. A near daily thing actually. So it didn't surprise me to hear Princy run out of his room yelling about "Slaying the Dragon-Witch!" For the fifth time this week. 

However, with all the commotion, no matter how common, I knew I wasn't getting any more sleep. Grumbling, I made my way out to see what the damage was today.

I opened the door to see a disappointed looking Patton being comforted by Logan, the broken pieces of something purple and white between them.

"I'm positive we can fix it before lunch, Patton," Logan said, placing a hand on the fatherly trait's shoulder.

Patton looked up and nodded, "I know, I just didn't want to wait that long to give it back to him."

"Give what back to who?" I questioned, causing the logical trait and the moral trait to jump.

"I, uh... well, I" Patton was spared from answering by a rather loud and flamboyant trait bursting into the room.

"I have recovered the glue!" Roman announced, "now to fix that gift for-"

Logan cleared this throat, suddenly cutting off the princely trait. Roman looked confused. 

"But, I-"

Logan cut him off again, this time giving a small nod in my direction. Princy's eyes widened as he finally noticed my presence. 

"Oh, uh, Virgil, um, how long have you been standing there exactly?" He said, handing the glue to Logan and Patton, who then rushed off to, I assume, fix the gift.

"I got here right before you chimed in with the glue," I raised an eyebrow, "so do you know who the gift is for?"

The other trait seemed to tense up. "Um, yes, I made it for a dear friend of mine"

"Does this 'dear friend' have a name?"

(Roman's POV) 

"Does this 'dear friend' have a name?" Virgil asked.

Oh, goblins and dragon-witches! I can't tell him who it's for! That would ruin everything! 

"Yes, Roman is going to tell all of his plans to you, Virgil," a slithery voice came from a dark corner in the kitchen.

I sighed and Virgil rolled his eyes as the lying trait slunk over, nibbling on an oatmeal raisin cookie.

"Get out of here, Jack the Fibber," I said, waving my hand dismissively. 

"Oh, but don't you know," Decite said with a smirk, "Virgil knows all about Soulmate Week."

"Soulmate Week?" Virgil echoed.

"Oh, an entire week of romance! Finding your one, true love! But alas, no matter how many bachelor's or damsels I save during this wonderful week, none have been my soulmate."

"How did I not know about this?" Virgil said, "and how does he know about this?"

"Well," I start, "we're not completely sure why, but negative traits, and I'm not saying negative is bad, but they were just never able to participate."

Virgil just shrugged, "I'm not really into all that romantic stuff anyway."

"What!? How in all of Disney could you not like romance!?" I said, aghast. 

"It's just not my thing."

"Fine Doctor Gloom, but starting tomorrow I shall be spending my Soulmate Week searching for the one who's simply ment to be~ with me"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Princy."

(Patton's POV) 

"I, uh... well, I" I stammered out.

Oh no! Virgil can't find out about this yet! Roman would be crushed if his surprise got out!

"I have recovered the glue!" Roman announced out of nowhere, "now to fix that gift for-"

Logan cleared this throat, suddenly cutting him off. Roman look at him, confused. 

"But, I-"

Logan cut him off again, this time giving a small nod at Virgil. A look of realization crossed Roman's face, along with a few others I couldn't place. 

I guess you could say they were roman all over him!

Roman handed Logan the glue as I, carefully, picked up the broken pieces of ceramics. I didn't mean to drop it. Logan and I were just looking at it and Decite came in to get a cookie and, well, he's kinda a sneaky character and he startled me a bit and I dropped Roman's sculpture! I feel so, so bad about it!

I followed Logan to his room, seeing as mine was kinda messy, and we started glueing the pieces back together. 

(Logan's POV) 

I am a bit skeptical about the glue Roman had given to me. No matter how much he had tried to convince me it would completely repair his ceramic sculpture, it is simply illogical. But, for the sake of my sanity, I complied.

Patton and I sat in silence as we fitted the first piece of the sculpture in with a small amount of glue. To our surprise, the two pieces actually melded together, looking as if it had never broken in the first place.

"This is highly illogical, ceramic in this form should not be malleable."

Patton, however, squealed on delight, "Roman was right! The glue is fixing it like it was never cracked!"

"I have no words, this shouldn't-"

Patton cut me off, "Who cares if it should or shouldn't do something! Roman probably brought it over from the imagination so it probably has magical powers or something!"

I sighed, "You are most likely correct, Patton, but let's not let this drag on any longer than it needs to."

Patton gasped, holding up the nearly finished ceramic piece, "Did you just make a dad joke!?"

"Never! Intentionally..."

Patton grinned widely as he held a now completed, and brand new looking purple and white dragon with sparkling ruby eyes.

I shake my head, realizing my mistake. Drag on, dragon. 

(Decite POV)

I don't understand why the author wanted all five points of view in this chapter. 

Ah, well. This is a fanfiction. And tomorrow starts the first day of Soulmate Week. 

I'm going to grab another oatmeal raisin cookie and see how this unfolds. 

Farewell, reader I will totally not see you in the next chapter...


	2. Day one (Virgil's POV)

I pull my dark blankets over my head, shutting out the rays of sunlight streaming through my window. Today was apparently the first day of Soulmate Week, not that I'd be finding anyone anyway. 

Gah! Stupid Prince. Why did he have to blab all about that!? 

"Negative traits, and I'm not saying negative is bad, but they were just never able to participate." 

Whatever. Who would want a random tattoo to show up for a week and tell them who their soulmate is? It sounds like a pain. And what if you don't like your soulmate? Or two pairs had similar ones and they got mixed up? O-or what if you never find your soulmate at all? A-and what happens when people don't date until they find their soulmate and have no idea what to do in a relationship!? A-and-!

Two sharp knocks at my door broke me out of my thoughts.

I shot upright in my bed, breathing heavily and silently thanking whoever it was that knocked. I know from experience that it's never good for me, or Thomas, to have me overthinking like that.

"Hey kiddo!" A voice I recognized as Patton said, "I made some pancakes if you want any!"

"O-okay, thanks Pat," I said, trying, and almost succeeding, to keep my voice steady, "I'll be down in a bit."

"Okay, son" Patton chuckled, walking off.

"I'm not your- nevermind," I mumbled. 

The sleeves of my hoodie got rolled up while I was asleep, leaving my arms bare, and kinda cold. I roll my eyes, pulling the first one down, then the seco-!

"What the-!" I yelp, nearly falling completely off my bed. 

Printed on my forearm was a purple and white dragon tattoo.

How the?! What the?! This has to be one of Prank's jokes right?! H-he snuck into my room and drew it on me! Yeah, that's it, it's probably just marker.

I take a few deep breaths before rolling out of bed and making my way to my bathroom. I turn the water on cold, just like my non-existent heart and soul, and scrubbed my arm for a good five minutes before I realised what was happening. 

It was real.

No, no, no. No. No way. It's not possible, Princy said! Negative traits can't participate in Soulmate Week! I am a negative trait! 

My breathing starts to quicken and I grip the sink harder. No no no, I can't be having an attack right now! I try to regain a regular breathing pattern. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight... 

Another knock made me jump, "Hey, kiddo, you okay in there?"

I hurriedly pulled my sleeve down, before opening the door to reveal a chipper Patton.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm okay," I said, closing my door behind me, "l-lets go eat."

Patton seemed to smile wider, if that was even possible, before grabbing my arm gently and pulling me towards the kitchen. He started talking about... something... to be honest, I wasn't really listening. 

"H-hey, Patton?" I said, stopping just outside the kitchen door.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Do you- Do you think I'm a, a dark side?"

Patton looked shocked, "What?! Of course not!"

"S-so do you think it's possible for me to get a soulmate tattoo?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wait! Did you get one!?"

I looked at the ground. Patton may not be as smart as Logan, but he knew everything that went on in the Mind Palace. Its impossible to keep something from Patton. 

The fatherly trait squealed quite loudly, jumping in excitement. 

"I'M SO PROUD OF MY DARK SRANGE SON!"

"Patton-" 

"WHAT IS IT!?" He yelled. 

"Patton, I don't really-"

"Oh, please!" He said, rolling the 'p' and holding his clasped hands up next to his slightly tilted head.

I sighed. There's no way anyone could resist Patton's puppy dog eyes.

"It, it's a dragon,"

Patton gasped, "Is it purple and white with red eyes!?"

"I- uh, yes? How, how did you know?"

The door flung open as Patton was about to respond, causing me to jump a bit.

"Greetings fellow aspects of Thomas's personality! Might I ask what all the yelling was about?"

"Oh, oh! Virgil got a Soulmate tattoo!" Patton told the princely trait. 

"Patton!" I hissed quietly. 

Princey looked vaguely shocked, "but, but he's a negative trait?"

"Yeah, but there's no rule saying negative traits can't have a Soulmate tattoo," Patton explained, "it's dark traits who can't have a tattoo, the kind that aim to harm the host instead of help them!"

"Patton is correct," added Logan, "My hypothesis is that Virgil was never able to participate beforehand because we believed him to be a dark trait."

"So, I wasn't able to have a soulmate because you thought I was evil." I said. 

"Yes, did you not hear my explanation"

"No- I was, just- nevermind," I waved my hand dismissively. 

"So, Gloomy Guts, what is your tattoo of?" Princy asked. 

"I-I don't really-"

"Oh, come on Virgil!" Patton pleaded, "they won't judge you, right guys?"

The other two traits nodded, waiting expectantly. I fidget with the sleeves of my hoodie. I really don't want to tell them.

"Yes Virgil, they won't judge you at all," Great, snake-face is here. Everyone groaned, except Patton, who waved with a small 'hi'.

"Away with you, Snakey McSnakerson," Roman said, rolling his eyes, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Decite hesitated, before smirking, "Yes..."

Logan sighed, "Just, just go, please"

The snake-like trait grumbled, slinking off, "it's not like I was here to try and progress the story anyway."

"Story? I- what?" Logan glanced around at us. I shrugged, I had no clue what that wacko was talking about.

"Virgil, can you please tell us what your tattoo is?" Princy asked.

"Guys, don't make me-"

"Wait! What if Logan shows his too!" Patton suggested. 

I raised an eyebrow at the smart trait, "You haven't shown then your tattoo?"

"No, Though I do have a soulmate, I do not believe in those, icky, complicated human emotions. Therefore there was no need to show my tattoo," Logan explained, "However, I will gladly reveal it if it would make you more comfortable sharing yours."

"I mean, I guess-"

"Okay! We'll all reveal our tattoos on the count of three!" Patton exclaimed. "One! Two! Three!"

I rolled up my sleeve just like the others, albeit more reluctantly, and stared in shock. 

Logan had a pair of black glasses tattooed on his wrist, completely identical to the one on Patton's. And Princy, oh boy. On the princely traits arm, was a purple and white dragon with ruby red eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor in my room hyperventilating with my hands in my hair. 

This could not be happening. Princy and I? Soulmates? 

No.


	3. Day one (Roman's POV)

TW: slight panic attack.

"Three!" Morality yelled as he and Logic turned their wrists to show their tattoos.

Anxiety and I, however, rolled up our sleeves and- WAIT, WHAT!? WHY DOES ANXIETY HAVE THE SAME TATTOO AS I DO? 

Virgil seemed to have noticed our shared marking as well. His chocolate brown eyes widened and became unfocused, his breathing becoming quick and laboured as well. 

But then a sudden, loud squee of happiness came from Patton, causing the anxious trait to flinch back a little. I look over to see Patton nearly strangling Logan in a bone crushing hug, the latter glancing back at me with a mix of slight worry and confusion on his face.

"Uh-oh, feelings," the squashed trait managed to get out. His face darkened a little more as his eyes landed on Anxiety, "Virgil? Are you feeling well?"

Patton quickly released Logan, turning to the now shaking trait, "Virge? What's wrong kiddo?"

"Virgil?" I asked, tentatively reaching out to touch his shoulder. My fingers had just brushed the fabric of his black and purple hoodie when the wide-eyed trait turned sharply and sprinted down the hallway. 

"Virge?!" I called out, my hand still hanging in the air after him. I glanced at Patton and Logan, who seemed just as confused as I. "What just happened?"

"I am not completely sure," Logan stated, "but if I had to make a hypothesis, I would say Virgil had a moment of excessive alarm in which the shock of not only having a soulmate, but his soulmate being someone he does not particularly, hmm, see eye to eye with caused him enough panic that it was too much for him handle at the moment."

"Awww! Poor little anxious baby!" cried Patton, "Is he gonna be okay?" 

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, "That, I don't know..."

I sighed. "I suppose this is my fault. I was the one who told him negative traits couldn't have a soulmate. Maybe, maybe if he had known that wasn't true..."

"Hey, now don't go blaming yourself, kiddo," Patton said, "you didn't know that either, and he probably would have been more shocked and scared if he hadn't known at all."

I ran my hand through my hair, leaving it to rest at the back of my head, "I, I have to make it up to him, I have to go apologize. I must go now."

I swiftly turned on my heel, quickly making my way to Virgil's room. The dark purple door gave off an eerie, almost anxious aura. It's silver doorknob was cold under my fingers as I called out to the hoodie wearing trait.

"Virgil?" I heard a shaky gasp come from the room, "Virgil are you okay?"

There was no response other than the sound of his breathing getting more ragged. "Virgil, I'm coming in."

I threw open the door and gasped. Virgil was curled up on the floor, hyperventilating into his knees. His hands curled into fists in his hair, and he was so tense it was like he was about to implode. 

I rushed over to his side, pulling him into a tight hug. He gasped at the sudden contact but didn't pull away. I carefully removed his hands from his head, fearing he would rip the hair out of his scalp.

"Hey, Virge, it's okay, just breathe with me," I started to breathe slowly and deeply, him following shakily. "That's it, just take it slow, you don't need to rush."

I started to rub small circles on his back as he relaxed. His eyes soon fell closed from exhaustion. 

We stayed like that for awhile, gently rocking him in my arms until his breathing came back to normal and he was no longer shaking.

"Roman?"

I looked down at Virgil, surprised that he used my actual name. He looked so small curled up like this. He didn't have his usual sarcastic air about him.

"Yes, Virge?"

"Thanks,"

I smiled a little, brushing the hair from his eyes. He seemed to lean into the touch a bit, his eyes fluttering closed. I just stared at him awhile longer. Is that weird? Well, I don't care, he just looked so peaceful. He didn't look nervous or scared or sarcastic. He looked calm, almost... cute? 

Oh, he fell asleep. I carefully, as not to wake the sleeping trait, picked him up bridal-style and moved over to his bed, gently laying him down and pulling the dark sheets over his sleeping figure. 

Virgil snuggled closer to his pillow as he slept, a small smile gracing his lips, providing proof of a nice dream. 

I crossed his room, heading towards the door. I reached out to open it when I heard a rustling sound from the bed.

"Ro?"

My heart fluttered a bit at the nickname. "Hmm?"

"Thanks again for, uh, helping me..."

I turned around to smile at the anxious trait. "You were panicking, it was the least I could do, especially after yesterday..."

"It's fine, Roman,"

A semi-awkward silence fell between us. I stared at the ground, not daring to meet his eyes. I cleared my throat "I'll be going then... You seem to be tired so..."

"O-oh, uh, y-yeah," a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Well, sweet dreams, and farewell," I said, quietly closing the door. I heard Virgil shuffle back into the covers of his bed.

I smiled softly to myself. Walking back to my room, I flopped onto the plush gold pillows on my red bedsheets. It was barely noon and so much had happened already. Virgil is my soulmate, and Patton and Logan are each others. But Virge? I can understand Patton and Logan, but me and Virgil? There's no way. Not a chance.

No.

I was broken out of my thoughts by something opening my door. I stared at the ajar door, wondering what had opened it.

My question was answered only a second later when a small orange-brown dog bound onto my bed.

My eyes widened in joy and surprise. The small pup was so cute! But, we never, ever had dogs in the Mind Palace.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from Logan's room.


	4. Day one (Patton's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a logically chapter, as are the rest of the Patton/ Logan chapters

Soon after Roman took off after Virgil, I turned to look at Logan. You know, my soulmate. I felt my cheeks get warm as a heavy silence fell over us. For a short time, neither of us knew what to say.

That is, until Logan cleared this throat, "hem, so, we are soulmates, correct?"

"I guess, I mean, isn't that the soul purpose of these tattoos?" I chuckled. 

The logical trait sighed, "maybe I shouldn't have shown my tattoo."

"Aww, don't be like that Logan," I nudged his arm with my elbow, "you're the biscuit to my Crofters"

He smiled. Showing a rare blush on his cheeks as he looked down, "Thank you, Patton."

"No problem, Lo," I beamed, then an idea came to mind, "let's go make some cookies!"

Before he could protest, I grabbed his hand and lead the blushing, logical trait to the kitchen. I probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I did like Logan before we showed each other our tattoos. And by like, I mean really like, like, more than I like the others. And I like the others a lot, as friends of course, but Logan... Logan had been my crush for awhile. 

Logan slowed as we reached the kitchen, "uh, Patton?"

"What's up, Lo?" I turned to face him.

"I've never actually baked cookies before..." He looked down, embarrassed. 

"Well that's okay, Logan," I grinned, "there's always a first time for everything! Shall we get started?"

Logan smiled, "Yes, that would be ideal."

"Great!" I yelled, starting to pull out the necessary materials for baking, 

"We will kneed a whisk, a large bowl, and a cookie sheet," I named the things as I pulled them out, "could you pre-heat the oven to 350°, Lo? (175° Celsius for anyone outside the U.S.) We dough-n't want to forget that!"

I chuckled as Logan shook his head, smirking. I started to gather all the ingredients, checking them off one by one in my mind.

1 cup butter, 1 cup white sugar, 1 cup packed brown sugar, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons vanilla extract, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 2 teaspoons hot water,1/2 teaspoon salt, 3 cups all-purpose flour, 2 cups semisweet chocolate chips. 

I set the ingredients on the counter and turn to Logan, "Step one is to cream together the butter, white sugar, and brown sugar."

Logan straightened his glasses, "technically, it's the second step, the first one being pre-heating the oven." 

"Yeah, yeah" I pushed the bowl into the teachers arms, "here, hold this while I crack the eggs in."

He blushes as our hands brush by each other. Slowly, he starts beat the mixture while I add the water, baking soda, and salt. Logan continues to mix and I pour in the flour and the chocolate chips. 

Logan's eyebrows furrowed and his stirring slowed, "This is much more difficult to mix than it looks."

I giggled, "yeah, it usually is, I can take it now if you need a break."

"Er, n-no, it's okay, it's almost ready anyway."

(Here's the recipe I used: https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/10813/best-chocolate-chip-cookies/ ) 

(Logan's POV) 

Patton takes the bowl from me and starts spooning small heaps of cookie dough onto the baking tray, sticking it in. He set the timer for ten minutes before turning back to face me.

"This was fun," the bubbly trait said, "I'm glad I didn't have to bake these by myself again."

I was confused, Patton baked by himself? "What about the others? Don't they bake with you?"

Patton hung his head, "no, Roman is usually in imagination on a quest or working on ideas, Virgil is always too worried he'll mess something up, and Decite doesn't like chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Patton, I never knew..."

"It's okay, Lo, I don't mind making them by myself."

"Why did you never ask me? I would have gladly made chocolate chip cookies with you," I stated.

Patton's cheeks flared crimson, "I-I, um, w-well," he stammered, "HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO BE A DOG?"

"I, um, what?"

"Uh, Roman gave me this spell book from the imagination and there was this one spell I thought would be really fun to try cause it turns you into a dog for twelve hours but I never got the chance to use it cause I've been too busy and-"

"Patton!" I interrupted. 

The moral trait looked at me with what would best be described as 'puppy dog eyes'. I sighed, "if you really want to try this spell so much, I guess I will accompany you."

A huge grin crept onto Patton's face. He launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, "Thank you Logan!"

The timer beeped. Patton released me to take out the cookies and place them on a cooling rack. When he finished, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his room. 

After a bit of digging, Patton brought out a big leather bound book.

"Here it is!" 

"Great. Now where is the spell you were telling me about?"

Patton flipped through the pages before stopping on one with a picture of a dog and a man, and started to recite the spell. 

"Aha! Let my fur grow fluffy and soft, let my tail grow long, my pointed nose, my fur, my eyes spread wide, by the power of the forest, so mote it be."

Patton looked up at me, still very much human-looking. He sighed, "I guess it didn't work..."

"Maybe it just takes some time," I suggested. I didn't really believe in magic outside of the imagination, but after Roman's magic glue... "Anyway, I am sorry to have to leave you now, but I have to get some work done."

"O-oh, it's fine," Patton said with a small smile, "I think I'm going to get a couple cookies, I earned some today."

I followed Patton out of his room, heading over to my own. I sat down at my desk, only to feel a sudden, overwhelming exhaustion take over me.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but they soon closed anyway. And when I opened them no less than a few minutes later, I was not prepared for what I saw.

No.

I had turned into a canis lupus familiaris. Or a dog in non-scientific terms, more specifically, a border collie. 

I didn't realise I was slipping off my chair until I landed on the floor, the chair landing next to me with a loud crash.


	5. Day one (Virgil's POV)

I woke for the second time today when a loud crash came from down the hall. Groaning, I checked the time on my phone. Then immediately slammed it back down again.

I had only been asleep for five freaking minutes! 

I wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but my stomach had other plans. It grumbled loudly at the lack of breakfast this morning. I stayed curled up for a couple more minutes, ignoring my stomach's complaints. What? I just had an attack, cut me some slack! 

But in all honesty, the thing that really got me up was the scream. Well, it was more of a surprised yelp, but it was soon accompanied by a small thump. 

So I crawled out of the warmth of my bed, dragging a blanket along with me. I headed out of my room to get food and to see what the hell was going on.

I didn't get very far when I saw a very confused Prince walk out of Logan's room, rubbing his head. I heard him mumble something about... dogs?

"Uh, Princy?" I call out. 

He jumps a bit, "V-virge! What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

I shrugged, pulling the soft, purple fabric of the blanket further over my shoulders, "I was hungry."

A sharp yip and a surprised yell was heard from the kitchen. Then some more... angry yelling. Princy and I shared a confused look before we walked into the kitchen. 

When we opened the door, I saw why Princy was muttering about dogs. A little min pin was chasing Decite around the kitchen, while a border collie sat off to the side. The black and white dog seemed amused as he watched the ordeal.

Decite looked up to where Princy and I were standing, trying to hide our laughter. He sent us a glare and tried to walk over to the exit, but the little orange-brown dog got under his feet. Decite fell flat on his face.

I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing for the first time in forever. (I can do what I want! Ya'll can fight me!) It was just too funny to see Snake-face on the ground with tiny dog on his back.

Decite grumbled, pushing the small min pin off and walking out of the room. He was talking to himself about something, but all I heard was, "stupid author."

I shook my head, a small smile still stuck to my face. I looked up to see Princy staring at me. My smile fell, "W-what?"

Princy blinked, "o-oh, um, I just never heard you laugh before."

I blushed, a smirk creeping back into my face. I pulled my blanket over my head and walk over to the window. Rain. My favorite type of weather. 

I turn back to Princy, "so what's with the dogs?"

The princely trait shrugs, "They just turned up."

I chuckled, "Patton would be excited."

Princy smiles, shaking his head, "oh I can only imagine what he would do."

"He'd probably scream and want to play with them for the rest of eternity."

"All too true, my friend," Princy sighed.

There was a moment of silence as we watched the two mysterious dogs. 

(Roman's POV) 

After a moment of silence, Virgil took his blanket off his head and threw it on one of the kitchen chairs. Grabbing an apple, he started walking to the door that lead outside of the Mind Palace and into the Mindscape.

"Uh, Virge? What are you doing?" I ask the darkly dressed trait.

"I'm going outside."

"But it's raining?"

"And?"

I had no comeback for that. I simply closed my mouth. Virgil sighed, running his hand over his face and somehow not ruining his make-up. 

"Look, I love the rain," The anxious trait said. I looked up and he continued. "But it hardly ever rains in the Mindscape and even when it does, Patton or Logan, or both, stop me. So, now that they aren't here, I'm taking this opportunity to go sit in the rain."

I was stunned by his words, "I... never knew you liked the rain."

"Y-yeah, well, it-it's calming," Virgil stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Even the two strange dogs looked unsure of what to do. They almost looked... guilty? 

"U-um," I stuttered, "would you, perhaps, like some company... while you sit in the rain?"

"uh, I don't mind," Virgil looked surprised that I would ask, "just, be quiet, okay?"

I nodded quickly and jogged to catch up with the gloomy trait. He opened the door, allowing rain cooled air to rush into the Mind Palace. I'll admit, I never actually took interest in anything outside the Mind Palace, except for the imagination. And usually, I just teleport there. So it was a surprise to me to find that we had a nice little front porch with a bench-swing. 

Virgil sat down on the cushion covered whicker, causing the chains to creak. He leaned back, eyes closed and smiled. For a while all that could be heard was the rain drumming in the roof and the munching of an apple, drowning out our breathing and the slight click of nails as the dogs came out to join us.

Virgil opened one eye, "are you gonna sit down, Princy?"

I felt a blush creep onto my face, before moving to sit by the dark-clad trait. The cushions were comfortable and the rain did lull me into a sense of calmness. I understand why Virgil likes it out here.

I mimicked Virgil and closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of rain. I started to push the swing, hearing a soft hum of content from the trait next to me. 

I've completely lost track of time. Usually that only happens when I'm training, or I'm on a quest. I get so caught up in the action, I spend hours apon hours in imagination. I have never lost track of time just... sitting.

I felt a weight on my shoulder and opened my eyes to find that Virgil has fallen asleep. At some point, it had turned to nighttime, the darkness hiding the rain away so it can only be heard. The drumming mingled with the soft snores coming from the sleeping trait.

I stifled a yawn and laid down, trying not to wake Virgil. I started to think before I drifted off into dreamland. Do I like Virgil in a romantic way? 

As more than just a friend? 

No...


	6. Day two (Virgil's POV)

woke up laying on something warm with sunlight trying to break into my closed eyelids. It was still a bit chilly from last night's rain, but I didn't want to move. I was warm and comfortable and- the warm thing moved. 

It was a small movement, but it made me open my eyes none the less. At first all I could see was red and white and gold. My sluggish brain tried to make sense of what I was looking at. Then I realized that the warm something I was laying on was Princy. 

I felt my face turn redder than a cherry. I shot up from Princy's chest. Bad idea. My head hit a tin bucket filled with pink, red, and white confetti that was hanging over us, knocking all the colourful contents all over me and Sleeping Beauty.

I sat back on the bench with a groan, my face in my knees and rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head. I felt Princy wake up beside me, most likely from the loud clang... and a ball of confetti falling on his face.

"Aw, come on!" I heard a juvenile voice laugh. I looked up a little and saw Pranks and Misleading Complements cackling like the evil little gremlins they are. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet!"

I glared daggers at the older two of the three kids in the Mindscape. Pranks was the eldest, being 15 years of age. Missy was the next oldest, the middle child in a sense, and he was 13. Imaj was the youngest at ten, he mostly stayed in the imagination and more or less controlled what went on there.

Princy cleared his throat, "May I ask what the original plan of this prank was?"

Pranks somehow managed to slow his giggling to respond to the royal trait with only a few laughs escaping, "we-we were gonna p-play Can You Feel The Love Tonight a-and dump some confetti o-on you two lovebirds t-to wake you up."

My face grew even redder, if that was possible, at the pranksters comment. Prince and I may be soulmates, but I don't like him... right?

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that Pranks and Missy had left.

"Hey, Virge," Princy asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, "are you okay?"

I nodded, grimacing slightly, "yeah I'm fine, just hurts a little."

"Here, let me take a look," the princely trait insisted.

"No, no, Roman I'm fine," but he was already prying my hands away from the back of my head. I sighed and resigned to my fate. Princy's hand gently skimmed over the spot where my skull hit the bucket. I hissed, slamming my eyes shut.

"Sorry," Princy mumbled apologetically. 

"T's fine," I managed to say between gritted teeth.

"Well," Princy said, standing up, "there doesn't seem to be much damage, other than a bruse of course."

I turned slightly to face him. He had bits of coloured paper in his usually perfect hair and some of it stuck to his suit, which was wrinkled from sleep.

"Um, thanks? But you really didn't have to do that," I told the disheveled prince.

"I know," Princy sighed, "I just feel the need to make sure everyone is okay and protected. And when someone gets hurt..."

His voice trailed off. I understand though, the feeling of not being able to do anything useful. The mental attitude of thinking you could have done something, even if it was completely out of your control. I understand. 

Just then, Imaj ran up and wrapped his arms around Princy's waist, crying into his suit.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Princy gently asked, brushing the tears from the youngest's cheeks. 

"I-I had a n-nightmare last night and n-now t-theres a b-big Dragon-Witch a-and it's really, really scary and p-please help Roman!" The ten year old sniffed.

"A Dragon-Witch you said?" Princy stated, "Well that Dragon-Witch is no match for me! No matter how big or scary!"

Imaj smiled, hugging Princy tighter, and nearly screaming, "Thank you!"

Princy chuckled, "you're welcome, now go to Patton until I defeat this nuance."

The young one nodded and ran inside, but not before Princy ruffled his hair.

"I never knew you were so good with kids," I commented, smirking. 

Princy jumped, seeming to have forgotten I was here, "ah, well, it's like I said before, I feel like I need to protect them."

"So then you're really gonna go fight that Dragon-Witch, huh?" I asked.

The princely trait nodded, summoning his sword, "they aren't usually too difficult to deal with, although there have been one or two that caused a bit of trouble..."

My eyes widened, remembering something, "Is that why you came back to the Mind Palace that one time covered in blood and half conscious!?"

Princy shrugged, "I... had a bit of trouble..."

"That's not 'a bit' of trouble Roman! You were out for an entire day! And could barely get out of bed the next two! You scared Pat half to death! Even Logan was worried that you wouldn't make it! A-and-" I cut myself off, hugging my hoodie closer to my body. There was a long silence before Princy spoke up.

"I'm sorry"

I looked up at him. To put it simply, he looked like a mess. Pink confetti in his messy hair. Tear stained, wrinkled suit. A huge, guilty look on his face. And suddenly, Princy... didn't look like Princy...

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Princy sighed, "I... I need to go now, that Dragon-Witch isn't going to slay itself."

"I could go with you," I blurted out without thinking.

The others eyes widened, "N-no, Virgil, it's to dangerous."

"I won't take that for an answer Princy," I said, "besides, what if what happened, happened again and you can't make it back to the Mind Palace?" 

"What if you get hurt?" He cried, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you out there."

"Then we'll protect each other, and if things start to go south, we get the hell out of there, got it?"

Princy hesitated, but nodded, "Fine, let's go slay a Dragon-Witch."

He snapped his fingers and teleported us to the imagination. Looming in front of us was a huge cave, probably two hundred feet high. And if that wasn't intimidating enough, the Dragon-Witch slowly stepped into the sunlight, each step booming with power, until we could see it in all the terrifying glory. It was easily a hundred feet tall, it's leathery black wings blotted out the sun.

Hell.

No.


	7. Day two (Roman's POV)

TW: blood, drowning, cursing (it's one word but I thought I might mention it)

I stared up at the black scaled beast and immediately regretted letting Virgil come. This was the biggest Dragon-Witch I've ever attempted to fight. I gulped. 

I glanced over at the anxious trait. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide with fear. He was shaking, frozen in place as he stared at the hundred foot nightmare. 

The Dragon-Witch shook it's black head, roaring fire and rage into the sky. Gold lines of molten fire shone through the scales on its dark chest. It fixed it's glowing orange eyes down, shifting between the two of us. It's black wings stretched like a canvas over the blue sky, casting a shadow over the ground. 

All was silent for an eternal second. 

Then it shattered.

The Dragon-Witch shot a ball of fire directly at Virgil. He quickly rolled away. The fire scorched the ground where he stood. The Dragon-Witch followed Virgil with its eyes. Then it turned to me. 

It roared. Loud and menacing. It's claws lashed out at me. I dodged narrowly. I swung at the beast. Metal hit scales and it glanced off. I need to find where it's weak. I tried to scan it's body. It started breathing more fire.

I ran, ducking behind a boulder. Turbulent red-orange flames cascaded loudly around it. The rock gradually became hotter and hotter. Until it stopped. 

I glanced at the beast through the haze of heat coming from the smoldering embers. It was panting, smoke curling from its mouth and nostrils. The criss-crossing gold on its chest had faded. It's chest... That's it!

It glowered it me, flicking it's tail in frustration. I tightened my grip on my sword, ready to charge back into the battle. But then a small object was thrown and...

It stuck in the Dragon-Witch's eye.

The foul beast howled in pain, clawing at its face. It turned it's scaly back to me. Then I remembered.

"Virgil!"

I saw him at the other end of the bare cave entrance. He was cornered. The Dragon-Witch raised it's talons, but not to strike. Instead, it pointed at Virgil, muttering in its own, ancient tounge. It was casting a spell. 

I watched as a small, round puddle of black water grew around Virgil's feet. Nothing happened. He looked up at me with fear written all over his face. 

Then he fell. 

The water seemed to suck him in, trying to drown him. Virgil held on to the edge of the puddle for dear life. I sprinted towards him as he screamed. 

"R-roman! H-help!" 

I was almost there. Just twenty more feet. Fifteen. Ten.

Virgil slipped. 

It seemed like slow-motion, but it only lasted a second. He disappeared beneath the dark water. The surface stilled.

I was frozen in shock. It's all my fault! I should have been faster! I should have stayed with him! I should have never taken him here in the first place! Now he's drowning and I'm frozen here doing absolutely god damn nothing!

Swish. Crash. Scream. Growl. The Dragon-Witch pinned me under it's talons. Blood blossomed on my suit, dark red. The pain. 

It felt like fire. Burning my skin. Setting my body ablaze. It was unimaginable. I screamed. I screamed until my vocal chords were shreaded.

The Dragon-Witch slowly dragged it's claws down, seeming to delight in my suffering. Black spots swam in my vision. It leaned down.

It leaned so close I could feel the heat radiating from it. It's chest was so close. I knew it had to be then.

I plunged my sword into the glowing gold lines. It dug it's claws in deeper as it reared up. It shrieked. A horrifying, blood chilling sound. 

It stumbled off of me. The scales and flesh crumbled to ash. It was smothered by the powdery grey substance. Then it collapsed. Nothing more than a pile of dust to be swept away by the wind.

I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain coursing through my body. I had to get to Virgil. He's been in the water to long.

I stumbled over to where he sunk under the water. It was dark and murky. No sign of the sarcastic trait. I reached in, trying to find Virgil. It was cold, freezing even, and it felt heavy, like oil. I felt around until my fingers brushed something. Virgil's hoodie.

"Virgil!"

I ignored the bright red blood that spilled into the water as I frantically reached in. I gripped his arms and pulled him out, dragging him a couple feet from the puddle. 

His hair was plastered to his head and his make-up was completely washed off and he was soaked and- he wasn't breathing. 

"Virge," I said, shaking him, "Virgil!"

"Anxiety!" 

Nothing.

"Nononononono!" I screamed, "No! Virge! Virge wake up! Wake up! I swear to all of Disney if you don't start breathing I will shred your Nightmare Before Christmas posters! Breathe! Virge, just, please..."

I hung my head. I was tired, bleeding and in pain. I was so dizzy. My head spun and I needed something to drink. But then I heard it.

A cough. 

It was small, but it grew louder as Virgil rolled onto his side, coughing up black water from his lungs. He gasped for breath once all the water was expelled. 

It took me less than a second to envelope Virgil in a hug, "Virgil, I was so worried, you weren't breathing, and never do that again that was so reckless I thought you were dead and it would have been my fault and, and..."

I buried my face into his shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly, "I'm sorry I scared you so much, but I'm okay now, Ro. I'm not going to die. Not now, not for a very long time, got it?"

I nodded.

"Good," he said, "and Roman?"

I looked up at Virgil to see his signature smirk back on his face, "Yeah?"

"Don't touch my Tim Burton posters."

I laugh, but it quickly turns into a wince as pain floods my body.

"Roman, what's- oh my god," Virgil said, noticing all the blood, "Ro, we need to get you to Logan and Patton now!"

I nod, unable to form words now. Virgil helps me stand, though we nearly fall over multiple times. He quickly teleports the both of us to the Mind Palace.

"Roman! Virgil! There you- ohmygodwhathappenedtoyoutwo!" Patton nearly screamed when he saw us.

I don't blame him. One of us covered in blood and the other completely drenched. We must have looked awful. Though, probably not as awful as I feel...

I felt my knees buckle under me as my vision swam, black dots danced around, slowly engulfing me. I heard someone call my name before I passed out.

"Roman!"

Oh no...


	8. Day two (Patton's POV)

Logan and I fell asleep the previous night all cuddled up together as dogs. The only thing that changed when I woke up the next morning was that we were back in our normal bodies.

My face was buried in Logan's shoulder and his chin was resting on the top of my head. His arms were wrapped loosely around my shoulders, so I couldn't move without waking the logical trait. And I didn't want to do that, he looked too cute! 

"Well aren't you two an absolutely despicable couple," a smooth voice whispered. 

I looked up slightly to see Decite leaning on the door frame, smirking a little at us. I smiled back at him, motioning for him to be quiet. He shook his head and headed back inside. 

I turned my attention back to Logan. The slow rise and fall of his chest. The small tilt of his glasses. And most importantly the small smile that graced his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and snuggled closer. The smell of morning dew washed over us as we layed on the porch. 

Logan stirred, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Morning, Lo," I whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. 

He hummed in response. The logical trait then sat up, rubbing his eyes and straightening his glasses. He looked absolutely ADORABLE! 

I continued to lay on my back, staring up at my soulmate. Logan gazed right back into my eyes. We slowly got closer and closer, until I was propped up on my elbows and he was leaning on his hands. Our faces were inches apart then-

"Dad!"

Logan and I jumped apart quickly, both of us blushing like crazy. I looked around for whoever whisper-yelled and saw Pranks and Missy giggling up a storm. They were carrying string and a bucket filled with confetti. 

"Wha-what are you up to, kiddos?" I asked, calming down a little. 

Missy shushed me and pointed at Roman and Virgil asleep on the whicker swing, "we're gonna pull a prank on them."

"Not harmful I hope,"

The kids shook their heads. 

"Well okay then!" I said, keeping my voice, somewhat, quiet.

The kids faces brightened as they ran off to set up the prank. I chuckled at their antics.

Logan's stomach growled, making me turn to him. He sheepishly wrapped his arms around his middle. I chuckled. 

"You want some breakfast Lo?"

Logan nodded, "y-yes, that would be adequate,"

I smiled, jumping up and grabbing his wrist, pulling him back into the Mind Palace. I head straight for the kitchen and start cooking up some omelets, five to be egg-xact. One for me, one for Logan, and one for each of the kids.

Speaking of the kids, Pranks and Missy run in, throwing leftover confetti at each other.

"Hey, kiddos! Breakfast!" I call after them.

"Okay Dad!" They answered, running to the table.

They plop down next to where Logan was sitting, already eating and sipping his coffee. They dug in with various 'Thanks' and 'It's so good'. 

Imaj came in soon after and ran to his breakfast after saying 'Hi' giving me a hug.

We talked and chatted about things. Logan discovered a new book that he found interesting. Pranks and Missy were telling Imaj all about the crazy things they got up to, including the prank on Roman and Virgil. We were having a nice time.

Then I heard someone teleport inside the Mind Palace. I stood up, telling the others I'd be right back. But I nearly screamed when I saw the state the 'someone's' were in.

(Logan's POV) 

T.W.: blood, medical equipment/ terminology (Edit: If I see a joke similar to "Oh nO tErmInoLogY!!1!", I will delete it. I'm sick of people (unintentionally) making fun of triggers.)

After the rather delectable omelette Patton cooked for breakfast, someone, I assumed Roman and Virgil, teleported in.

"I'll be right back!" Patton chirped gleefully as he left the room.

"Roman! Virgil! There you- ohmygodwhathappenedtoyoutwo!" Patton nearly screamed.

I rushed over to see what had made Patton have that extreme of a reaction. I saw Virgil, who was completely soaked and looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, and Roman...

Roman was unconscious on the floor bleeding from three large gashes.

I rushed over to his side, taking off the remains of his shredded shirt. The largest wound ripped across his chest, reaching from his left shoulder to just under his right ribs. That's where it was bleeding the most.

Bright red blood spilled out in time to Roman's heartbeat, short and fast. He had nicked one of his arteries. 

I summoned gauze and pressed it to the subcoastal artery under his twelfth rib, stemming the blood. The bright crimson soon seeped through the gauze. I summoned more and packed it in onto the wound.

After a few minutes I carefully lifted the gauze. The bleeding stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief and summoned a needle and polypropylene thread. I stitch the first gash with a continuous stitch. I tape on more gauze over the stitches.

I move to the next wound on Roman's right shoulder. It wasn't as deep as the other, but it still needed to be stitched. 

The last cut was on his left bicep. Thankfully, this one wasn't quite deep enough to warrant stitches, so I just had to tape gauze over it.

Then I was done. Roman was stable. Unconscious, yes, but stable and alive. 

That's when I noticed a wet warmth on my face. I quickly wiped the blood, Roman's blood, off my hands, grimacing as I did so. I reached up to get rid of the wetness on my face. I was... crying?

"L-logan?"

I look up to see a tear-stained Patton in the doorway.

"Is R-roman gonna be okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "yes, Roman should be fine, how's Virgil?"

It was Patton's turn to nod, "he had a panic attack... Then he calmed down and I made him some tea and got him his favorite blanket. He's sitting on the couch now." Patton paused, "he's really worried Lo."

"I know," I said, standing up, "can you help me take Roman to his room? Then we can check with Virgil and make sure he's okay."

Patton nodded and we carefully carried the creative trait to his room, laying him on his bed. Patton took an extra minute to make sure he was comfortable before we left.

Then there was a crash from the living room. Patton whispered one word before sprinting in that direction. 

"Virgil..." 

Oh no.


	9. Day two (Virgil's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start I just want to say happy pride month to all my lgbtq+ readers! I love you all and hope that you never feel alone in your journey of finding yourself! ❤💛💚💙💜♀⚢♂⚣⚦♁⚤⚥⚧⚨⚩⚭💜💙💚💛❤

T.W.: panic attack, blood, drowning 

"Roman!" 

It was all a blur.

I saw Roman fall. Logan running to his side. Blood... so much blood. 

I felt Patton take my shoulders and pull into the kitchen. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't breathe. Oh god, I was having an attack. 

Patton hugged me and started rubbing my back. I tried to regain my breathing. I-In for f-four, hold for s-seven-

I got to five before I started coughing and lost it. I tried again. 

I-In for four, hold for s-seven, out f-for eight...

Yes. I silently celebrated the small win. I did the breathing exercise a few more times until I calmed down. Patton was still holding me.

"Hey kiddo, are you okay now?" He asked.

I nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, but what about Roman? Is he okay? There was so much blood a-and it was all my fault, he could d-die and it would my fault a-and I-I-"

"Virgil!" Patton said, turning me to look at him. I winced at the sudden movement. He seemed to notice because his expression immediately softened, "Virgil, whatever happened wasn't your fault. I'm sure Roman's going to be just fine, okay?"

I nodded silently. 

"Good," Patton said, releasing my shoulders, "now how about I make you some tea while you just relax? Then I'll go check on Roman."

I nodded again and let Patton guide me to the couch. He grabbed my purple blanket that I left on the chair last night and wrapped it around me. The fatherly trait summoned a cup of peppermint tea, then ruffled my still damp hair and left.

Then I realized just how cold, soaked, and sore I was. I snapped and switched into my pajamas, grey shirt with long black sleeves and loose black pants with my iconic thunder cloud on it. I pulled my blanket closer to me, then picked up my tea and took a sip. 

It was warm and sweet, making the ach of coldness ebb away. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop the dull pain in my chest. I winced again at the memory. The feeling of black water flooding my lungs. The burning feeling of it going down my throat. It felt like it was tearing and ripping everything apart. I thrashed around, but the water kept pulling me down and it hurt so much and I couldn't breathe and-

Crash!

I... dropped the mug.

No less than five seconds later, Patton burst into the room.

"Virgil are you okay!? We heard a crash! Did you hurt yourself!? What happened!?" Patton rambled, checking me for injuries between multiple hugs.

"Patton!" I said, putting a stop to his onslaught of hugs, "I'm fine, I just dropped the tea."

Patton sighed and sat down on the couch next to me, "you really scared me for a second there, kiddo."

"I-i'm sorry," I said quietly, then I remembered, "how's Roman? Is he okay?"

I didn't notice Logan was there until he cleared his throat, making me jump a little. 

"Roman is alive and stable," he said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He's alive. 

"But," Logan continued, "he is still unconscious and he's lost a lot of blood."

I noticed how drawn his face looked. How tired his posture was. Just how bad was Roman? I didn't want to ask, so I just nodded.

"So, what happened, kiddo?" Patton asked cautiously. 

"W-well, there was a Dragon-Witch in the imagination," I remembered it's black scaled hide, "I m-made Roman take me with him to fight it," I felt the heat of its flames as I rolled away, "it started to go after Roman, so I threw a rock in its eye," it turned it's head towards me, rage glinting in its eye, "it cast a spell t-to d-dro... to drown me," the water gripped me and pulled me down into the murky depths, "I tried to hold on to the edge, and Roman was running to help me," his eyes were full of fear and desperation, "but I slipped and fell in the water," the cold surrounded me as I was pulled down, "I tried to hold my breath, but I couldn't and it h-hurt and I c-couldn't move and then it was calm a-and then I blacked out... The next thing I knew I was gasping for air with a bleeding Roman hugging me."

When I finished Patton had started crying again and Logan looked extremely concerned. I felt uncomfortable under their stares. It was all my fault. If I didn't convince Roman to bring me with him, he wouldn't have had to save me and he would have been able to defeat the Dragon-Witch and he wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me.

"Virge, it wasn't your fault," Patton said. My eyes widened. Crap, did I say that out loud? 

"B-but it was. If I wasn't there-"

"If you weren't there Roman could have died," Logan interrupted. W-what? "I highly doubt he wouldn't have gotten any injuries if you weren't there. What if he was injured just as bad, or worse, and he was alone? He wouldn't have had the strength to teleport back from the imagination. Virgil, you saved Roman's life."

I didn't know what to say after Logan's little speech. I just sat there staring at him in shock. He was right, but that didn't stop me from feeling guilty. 

"I'm going to see Roman," I said, standing up. 

"Wait! Virgil, are you sure you're okay?" Patton questioned.

I gave him a small smile and a nod before walking over to Roman's room. I hesitated at his door, white with red and gold accents and a gold doorknob. Was I ready to see him? An image of Roman bleeding on the floor flashed through my head. I pushed the door open quickly. 

Roman was laying on his bed. His chest was rising and falling softly, covered in white bandages. His skin was pale. If he wasn't in such bad condition I'd make a Snow White joke...

I summoned a chair and sat down next to his bed. He looked peaceful. I started reaching for his hand, but I hesitated. Should I? I shake my head and slip my fingers between his.

Does this mean anything? 

No.


	10. Day three (Virgil's POV)

_Water. Drowning. Pain. Darkness. It was so cold. It surrounded me. I'm terrified, thrashing around, screaming, crying. I see a figure. Red and white._

_Roman._

_"Virgil..." He said, his voice echoing. Blood started blossoming against white._

_"R-roman! I'm s-sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"_

_"Virgil... Virgil, Virgil!"_

"Virge!"

I sat bolt upright in my chair. Tears were streaming down my face. It was a dream... But it felt so real.

"Virge?"

I look up to see Roman. He was awake and was staring at me in concern.

"Virgil, are you okay?" He asked.

I threw my arms around him and nodded.

"I'm s-so sorry, Ro," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, Virgil, I should be the one who's sorry," Roman said, pushing me away slightly to look me in the face, "I wasn't quick enough to save you, and you nearly died-"

"But so did you!" I interrupted. I looked him in the eye, "Roman, what happened after I... after I went under?"

He seemed to freeze for a second. He glanced at his sheets before looking at me again. He sighed.

"After you went under... I froze. I failed to get to you in time and I froze. Then the Dragon-Witch caught me and pinned me to the ground and c-clawed at me. But then I had the chance to slay it and I did and then I pulled you out and then I guess you know the rest."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. Princy reached up to wipe away the tears drying on my cheeks.

"So you killed it?" I asked, chocking on my words, "it's gone?"

He nodded, "yeah, Virge, it's gone,"

I sighed in relief, letting my head hit the bed again, "Hey Prince not-so-Charming?"

I heard Princy hum in acknowledgement.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

Princy chuckled. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to each others breathing. It was comfortable. We didn't have to talk or move around, only stay there in the moment. Just stay and be happy we were alive.

I was about to drift off when someone came in. I lifted my head a couple inches to see Patton carrying a tray. His face broke into a huge smile when he saw Princy had woken up.

"Hey, kiddos, how are you feeling?" Patton asked, quietly setting down the tray. It had two cups, a pitcher of water, and some pain medication.

"I'm okay, Patton," Princy said, "a little thirsty and sore, but happy to be alive, and that Virgil is okay."

He gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"That's good," Patton said, "oh, and Virge, Logan wants to make sure you're okay, he's in his room."

I nodded, "okay, thanks Pat."

I got up and walked out, leaving Patton to overprotectively dote over Princy. I closed the door behind me and headed over to Logan's room. I was halfway there when I heard someone call my name. Seconds later I was tackled to the ground by three little bodies.

"Virgil! Are you and Roman okay?!"

"What happened?!"

"Is the Dragon-Witch gone?!"

"Woah, woah, slow down, one at a time," I told the kids.

"Are you okay?" Pranks asked, "yesterday we heard Patton yell and then Logan ran off. We were gonna follow him but Decite stopped us and started telling us story's-"

"He tells really funny ones," Imaj interups.

"Yeah, but then we asked Patton and Logan what happened and they wouldn't tell us and said to leave you and Roman alone for a bit!" Pranks finished.

"Oh, well," I said, sitting up. I looked around at all their faces. I lowered my voice a bit for dramatic effect,. "there was a huge Dragon-Witch in the imagination, a hundred feet tall! And Princy and I fought it."

The kids looked up at me in wonder as I told them the epic tale of defeating the Dragon-Witch. Skipping over some details, of course. I told them how Princy quickly found out how to kill it and saved me from its treacherous claws before finally slaying it. Heh, it was almost as dramatic as Princy himself.

"We were so tired when we got back we didn't want to be disturbed, so Logan and Patton let us rest," I said, ending the story.

"Wow!" Pranks said.

"You and Roman are awful-" Missy started, "-ly amazing! You brave people!"

I start laugh along with them, but it soon turns to pained coughing. The kids look at me with concern.

"You okay, Vee?" Imaj asked.

"Er, yeah, I'm just gonna go see Logan," I said. I stood up silently and continued walking to Logan's room.

My chest ached from the strain of working my lungs to hard. I held my blanket closer to me as I knocked on Logan's door. It was dark bluish-indigo, completely uniform in colour. Very much like Logan himself. No sooner than I thought that, the said trait opened the door.

"Ah, Virgil, please come in," Logan said.

The inside of his room was the same shade of blue as the door, save for one wall that was white. There was a dark stained desk that held a stack of papers and a computer. On the opposite wall was a huge bookcase that took up the entire space. His bed was covered with black sheets and white pillows. On the ceiling was an accurate, moving map of the solar system. The entire room was lit by lights placed in the corners. It was... not what I expected from Logan.

"So, why did you want to see me?" I asked as he closed the door.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," he answered, "to make sure you didn't permanently damage your respiratory system."

"Oh... kay?" I said, "shoot."

The 'smart' trait blinked, "but I don't have a gun?"

I rolled my eyes, "it's an expression, it means ask your questions."

"Oh, I see," Logan said, straightening his glasses, "shall we begin then?"

I sigh, "No point in saying no..."


	11. Day three (Roman's POV)

After Patton forced me to take some pain medication, and had gotten me a shirt, there was a familiar knock at the door. It was the secret knock between me and the kids.

"Er, should I go see who's at the door?" Patton asked.

"Oh, um, it's the kids, we have a secret knock," I explained, "but yes, by all means let them in."

Patton smiled brightly and bounded over to the door. Pranks, Missy, and Imaj all ran over to the side of my bed. The youngest actually jumped up and hugged me.

"Virgil told us all about how you defeated the Dragon-Witch!" Imaj said, "you're so brave, Ro-Ro! You aren't scared of anything!"

"Well, actually, I was really scared," I whispered like I was telling them a big secret.

They gasped, eyes wide.

"No way!" Pranks said, "What were you scared of?"

I chuckled, "I was scared of a lot of things, Virgil being hurt, the Dragon-Witch escaping! Having that beast try to take over the Mind Palace!"

"Woah!" Missy said, "but Vee said you were really brave! He didn't say you were scared."

"Well I was brave," I told them, "but being brave doesn't mean not having fears, it means overcoming your fears, and saving the day!"

I started tickling Imaj, who was still on the bed, and he shrieked in laughter. Then the other kids started laughing. Then I joined. Then Patton too. Until we were a huge mess of giggles and smiles.

Logan opened the door with Virgil close behind him. The logical trait gave a small smirk, "am I interrupting something?"

"Uh, no not at all," I smiled.

He hummed, "good, is it alright if I checked up on you?"

"Of course," I responded. I turned to the kids, "I think you're gonna have to leave now."

They whined in disappointment. I set Imaj on the ground next to the other kids, much to his displeasure.

"I don't wanna leave," the youngest said stubbornly.

"Yeah, me neither," Missy piped up.

**_(Omg, Bohemian Rapsody just came on and_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_dying... anyway, back to the story)_ **

"Hey gremlins and squirt, why don't we go play Mario kart?" Virgil spoke up from the back of room.

"Nah, I don't want to today," Pranks said.

"Why?" The anxious trait challenged, "scared I'll beat you?"

Pranks and Missy whirled around.

"No way!"

"You're on!"

They raced out of the room together. It always seems like those two were inseparable. Attached at the hip some would say.

Virgil was about to leave, but noticed Imaj still by my bed.

"You coming squirt?" He asked.

The little one shook his head, "I wanna stay." He gave a quick glance to Logan, "i-if that's okay."

_**(I just got g-noted...** _ _**I'm** _ _**not okay (** _ _**I** _ _**promise) )** _

"I see no problem with it," Logan said, "Roman?"

I smile, "it's fine with me, Little Prince."

His face breaks into a smile so bright it could rival Patton's.

"Thank you Ro-Ro!"

**~time skip~**

"Okay, I think that's all," Logan finally said after what felt like hours, "just be sure to not exert yourself too much for the next couple days, alright?"

"Yes, mother," I responded, earning a giggle from the child in Patton's lap.

So far, Logan checked my wounds, gave me strict bed rest, and lectured me on how dangerous it was to charge off like that and I could have been killed and blah, blah, blah. He's given me this speech _every_ time I come home from slaying a Dragon-Witch. But this time he said something unexpected.

"Roman, I was scared,"

W-what? My eyes widened. _Logan,_ Mr. Emotions-are-the-bane-of-my-existance was _scared_?

"I'm scared every time you come home covered in blood and bruses!" He nearly yells, "and this time Virgil got hurt too! What happens when you find something you can't kill by yourself! What then Roman! What then! You can't protect everyone if you're dead! What would _Thomas_ do? He needs you! You don't just represent creativity! You represent confidence! Spirit! His love of Disney and theater! You are a part of Thomas we couldn't live without!" Logan paused, then hung his head, "You got lucky yesterday, Roman. So very, very lucky."

A heavy silence fell over the room. I didn't know what to say. How could I respond to that? How?

"L-lo?"

The logical trait quickly wiped his eyes, "y-yes Patton?"

Patton took Logan's hand in his own, "I think it would be best to let Roman get some rest."

Logan nodded and let the fatherly trait guide him and Imaj to the door.

"Logan," I called. He stopped in the doorway, "I-I'm sorry..."

His shoulders rose as he took a breath, "I accept your apology," he paused again, "and yes, I suppose I am the mother of this group."

Logan turned and gave me a small smile, then turned off the light and closed the door, leaving me in semi-darkness. I smiled in the direction he had left. As much as me and the nerd argue, we do care for each other. We all do. Even Virgil.

Speaking of Tomorrow-always-dies, Logan said he had gotten hurt. Was he just talking about the drowning? Or was it something different? I winced at the thought. No, Virgil would be alright. If he wasn't he wouldn't have gone and played games with the kids, right? Right?

But... what if he wasn't? What if he damaged his lungs or got hurt in some other way? What if- No. No, Virgil is fine. Ha, I can almost hear him, "hey, Princy, worrying is my job." That idiot. I give a small laugh. It's almost like he thinks he's the only one able to feel negative emotions.

I wonder if he's happy with us now. I hardly ever see his gorgeous smile. I've only heard his laugh once. It was like silver bells ringing at Christmas. And how his eyes light up- WAIT. Am I... in love... with VIRGIL!?

No, no way! ...no?


	12. Day three (Lonags POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise! Starting in Logan's POV this time.

I sighed, a small smirk resting on my lips. The Mom character. What a preposterous idea. But then again, I believed emotions were preposterous and I was proven wrong. The fear I felt for Roman and Virgil, the excitement I feel for Crofters Organic Jam, and of course the strange fluttering feeling in my abdomen whenever I look at Patton. Love.

"So," Patton started, breaking me out of my thoughts, "how's Virgil?"

"Virgil has sustained no permanent damage, however..." I sighed, "for a while it will be difficult for him to breath properly if he puts to much strain on his lungs."

"O-oh..." Patton said, staring at the ground.

A loud yell echoed from the commons area. Followed soon after by giggling.

"OH COME ON, I HAD THAT!"

I gave a confused glance at Patton, who shrugged and grabbed my hand. He started pulling me towards the commons where we saw a rather amusing scene.

A calm, collected Virgil sat next to a fuming Pranks, while Missy could barely hold his controller with how much he was giggling. Imaj leaned on the back of the grey couch, watching the chaos that was Mario kart.

Pranks was playing as Wario, Virgil as Shy Guy, and Missy as Waluigi. The rest of us have our preferences too. I play as Lakitu, Patton as Toad, Roman as Pink Gold Peach, and Imaj as the koopaling Lemmy. Even Decite plays, as Bowser of course.

"I WOULD HAVE WON IF YOU HADN'T GOT THAT BLUE SHELL!" Pranks yelled.

"P-pranks, calm down!" Missy laughed.

"No!" Pranks yelled again. At least he lowered his voice a bit this time. He stood up and pointed at Virgil, "I challenge you to another race! And I'm gonna win!"

Virgil just shrugged, "whatever you say, Gremlin One."

Pranks sat down scowling. He picked his controller back up and started a new race, this time Imaj was racing as well.

Beside me, Patton gave a small chuckle.

"Hey, Lo," Patton whispered, "wanna help me make lunch?"

"It's pronounced 'want to' and yes," I said, "I would love to make lunch with you."

Patton smiled and grabbed my hand again. The fluttering feeling returned as he pulled me into the kitchen. The fatherly trait gathered materials and ingredients to make home-made macaroni and cheese.

"Can you make the salad, Lo?" Patton asked, stirring the pasta.

"Oh, of course,"

I started putting all the ingredients to a ceaser salad into a large bowl. I was almost done when I heard humming. No, correction, I heard a voice singing softly.

_"I am a lost boy, from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter pan, and when we're bored we'll play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook,"_

I knew this song, Roman had made me listen to it, but he never told me the name. It had a somber sound to it, however, it also sounded hopeful. I turned around to see Patton smiling softly, singing the beautiful lyrics.

Patton glanced up and saw me staring. He abruptly stopped singing, a red blush covering his cheeks.

(Patton's POV)

"Y-you sing beautifully," Logan stammered.

I blushed deeper if that was possible, "t-thanks, I don't usually sing in front of people often."

"Why not?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"W-well, I- uh,"

"Pat, you know you can tell me, right?" Logan said, our faces inches apart again.

I nodded, "y-yeah I know, Lo"

"Then why?"

"I-i'm a just bit s-shy about some things..." I whispered.

Logan hummed and tilted my head up. My eyes met his. Like carmel and chocolate.

"Pat?"

"Hmm?"

"May I-"

The timer beeped. We jumped apart, both of us completely red. I hurriedly put the pasta in the colander, therefore turning my back to Logan. I busied myself by grating cheese into the pasta. Subconsciously, I start humming again, swaying as I stirred and melted the cheese.

 _"Peter pan, Tinker bell, Wendy Darling, even Captain Hook you are my favorite story book, Neverland_ _I_ _love you so, you are now my home sweet home, forever a lost boy at last,"_ I sang softly, _"and forever since that day..."_

 _"_ _I am a lost boy, from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter pan, and when we're bored we'll play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook,"_ I turned to see Logan finishing the salad... and singing!

He looked up at me with a smirk. I couldn't help but smile wide. So. ADORABLE! And kinda ho-

"YES I FINALLY WON! I BEAT Y- you okay Vee? Vee? Virge! D-dad! L-lo!"

My heart nearly stopped in fear. I saw Logan's eyes grow wide and the smile slip from his face as if in slow motion. We ran to the commons, hoping to any god that would listen that this would just be a joke. But when we got there I knew it wasn't.

Virgil was slumped over the arm of the couch, a thick blackish-red substance dripped from his lips. Pranks was standing over him, trying to wake his unconscious body. Missy was holding Imaj, both of them had tears running down their faces.

"Vee, w-wake up!" Pranks choked on a sob.

Logan rushed forward, gently pushing the oldest child away. He checked over the anxious trait, feeling his forhead and such. Suddenly he looked up, a look of horrified realization crossed his face.

"Pat, take the kids to their room and check on Roman!" Logan nearly screamed.

I nodded and guided Missy and Imaj behind me. I reached out to grab Pranks' shoulder, but he pushed my hand away stubbornly.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING VEE!" He yelled, his eyes never leaving Virgil's unconscious form.

"Pranks, please-"

"IMAJ GOT TO STAY WITH ROMAN! WHY CAN'T I STAY WITH VEE!?" A fresh wave of tears flooded down his face.

I glanced at Logan, who sighed and nodded, "you can stay, just be quiet, okay?"

Pranks nodded.

I lead the other two back to their room, assuring them that Virgil _will_ be okay. They nodded and I closed the door. Then I sprinted to Roman's room.

I burst through the door and saw Roman laying in bed. Blackish-red seeped through the white bandages and tears cascaded down his cheeks. He looked up at me with pain filled eyes.

"Pat, I don't feel so good..."

No No No NO NO!


	13. Day three (Virgil's POV)

**T.W.: throwing up**

"Vi...gil... Virg... Virgil? Can you hear me?"

I groaned and tried to pry my eyes open. I managed to see dark blue on black. Logan? Then my stomach heaved.

"Pranks, get a bucket!"

A second later a bucket was placed under me and my stomach expelled... wherever the hell it was. Thick blackish-red filled the bucket. It burned my throat like fire and my stomach felt like it was boiling. It went on for a while before it was over. Even the pain was gone. I spat unto the bucket, trying to get it's ashy taste out of my mouth. My eyes closed from exhaustion.

I felt myself being moved to a more comfortable position on the couch. Something cool was pressed to my forhead. Oh, I must have a fever. I cracked my eyes open again.

Logan and Pranks were standing over me. Pranks had tears in his eyes and Logan was fidgeting with his tie. I must have really scared them.

"Virgil, how are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I f-feel fine," I winced at the sound of my voice, "j-just tired a-and a little cold."

Logan looked extremely concerned, "No unusual nausea, or dizziness?"

I shook my head. Logan cursed under his breath.

"W-why? W-what's happening? W-what's wrong with Vee?" Pranks asked.

Logan shook his head, "Virgil, did Roman get any of the water in his injuries?"

My eyes widened. I nodded. Logan cursed again. Pranks looked between us worriedly.

"L-lo?" Pranks spoke up, his voice small.

"I think... I think the water might have been cursed, or poisoned," Logan said.

"But you can make, like, an antidote thing, right?" I said, trying to sit up and making the cold cloth fall off.

Logan gently pushed me back on the couch and sighed, "if it is a poison, then yes, but if it's a curse..."

"What. Logan, what happens if it's a curse!" I asked. Logan didn't responded, "Logan!"

"I'm not an expert in curses!" He yelled, "I... I don't know..."

I felt my anxiety skyrocket. My stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of Logan _not knowing something!_ I closed my eyes and gulped. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Logan!" Patton shrieked from Roman's room.

"Virgil, stay here," Logan commanded, standing up, "Pranks, make sure he doesn't move and come get me if he gets worse."

Pranks nodded and Logan ran off to Roman's room. Pranks placed the cloth back on my forhead. My stomach started to burn again. Needless to say the cloth didn't stay on my head.

Pranks rubbed my back as I retched into the bucket. The same blackish-red stuff as last time. And just like last time, it burned like the fires of hell escaping from my stomach.

"Do you need anything, Vee?" Pranks asked when I finished.

"U-um, j-just some w-water," I whispered, my voice shaking.

Pranks nodded and walked to the kitchen. I closed my eyes again. Exhaustion overtook my body. I thought of Roman. Maybe it was the tiredness, or maybe I just really didn't want to believe it at first... but I loved Roman. And if this curse killed us... wait... curse? Love...?

Then it hit me

(Roman's POV)

**T.W.: death**

"Pat, I don't feel so good..."

Tears slid down my face as Patton ran to my side and scooped me up into his arms. He ran his fingers through my hair and I cried into his shirt. My wounds felt like they were on fire, or like someone poured molten metal in them.

"You're alright," Patton comforted.

"I don't know- I don't know what's happening," I whimpered.

Patton gently shushed me, telling me I'd be alright. It hurt so much. It burned. The dad-like trait put his hand on my forehead. He frowned.

"You're burning up," he said.

"I f-feel like I'm b-burning," I sniffed.

Patton looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?"

"M-my wounds, t-they burn," I started feeling dizzy.

"Roman? Roman, hey open your eyes, kiddo," Patton said, panic in his voice.

Wait, when did I close my eyes? I force them open, but my vision is fuzzy and everything is too bright. Patton hugs me tighter and says something, but I feel like I'm underwater. And the water is boiling.

My vision starts to darken. I feel like I'm floating on air. I can no longer smell Patton, or the macaroni and cheese he made. My muscles relax and I can feel my breathing stop. I hear Patton yelling. I thought of Virgil. Now that this is happening, now that I'm... dying... I wont deny my feelings for him. I love Virgil.

That was my last thought.

I was dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then everything came back.

I gasped for air and I could hear Patton crying and I could feel the floor beneath me and I could see Logan with tears running down his cheeks and when Patton hugged me I could smell the cookies he always bakes and _I. Was. Alive._

"Roman!" Patton cried, "y-your h-heart st-topped! You d-d-d-"

Patton broke off with a sob. Logan put his hand on his soulmates back. I noticed the burning feeling had subsided to something akin to a bad sunburn.

"Vee, no! You can't get up!"

Suddenly Virgil appeared in my doorway, looking ready to collapse. He must have teleported. Logan rushed forward and caught him before he fell.

"Virgil! What are you doing here!" Logan scolded.

"You said... This could be a curse... right?" The anxious trait said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, but what does that-"

"True loves kiss!" Virgil yelled.

"Virgil," Logan started carefully, "I know that you and Roman are soulmates, but do you two actually _love_ each other?"

"V-Virge..." I said.

He looked up and his eyes widened, "R-ro! What happened!"

I just shook my head, "Virge, I-I love you, I really do. You were my last thought before my heart stopped..."

"Y-your heart..." He looked up at Logan, who nodded. He looked back at me with tears in his eyes, "Ro, oh god I'm sorry, Ro, I-I"

He took a breath, "I love you too, Ro,"

A tear escaped as Logan guided My Love over. Patton stopped hugging me, but his arms were replaced by Virgil's. I looked into his eyes, the darkest, richest shade of brown. Slowly our faces got closer. Our lips brushed together.

And ever so lovingly, our lips met.


	14. Day four (Virgil's POV)

"Virge," someone said quietly, "Virge it's time to wake up,"

"No..." I groaned, wrapping my arms tighter around Princy's middle.

He chuckled, "Well, I want breakfast,"

"Mhm,"

"So, you have to let go,"

I shook my head, "no,"

He sighed. He moved my arms to his shoulders. I looked up, confused. He put one arm under my knees, and the other around my shoulders.

"Ro, what are yOU DOING!" I yelled as he picked me up, "Ro, put me down!"

He hummed, "no~"

I growled and buried my face in his chest. After we kissed last night, the curse lifted and most of the damage caused by the Dragon-Witch was reversed. Roman was left with only a scar and I was left with an extremely sensitive stomach. It sucks but it's better than dying.

Roman carried me bridal-style to the kitchen, where Patton was teaching Logan how to make 'Patton-cakes'. Really it was just regular pancakes with vanilla in them, but Patton made them in the shapes of animals. Right now he was trying to show Logan how to make a Mickey Mouse.

Patton glanced up as Roman and I walked through the door. Well, Roman walked, I was still being carried.

"Hey, kiddos!" He chirped, "How you feeling?"

"Never better, Patton," Roman said, setting me down in a chair.

"Virgil?" Patton asked, "How are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm hungry and tired, but I'm good,"

"Well breakfast is finished," Logan said, carrying a plate piled high with Patton-cakes.

Patton grabbed a platter of fruit and syrup and stuff. The two put the food on the table. It looked delicious.

"Hey kiddos!" Patton called, "breakfast!"

"Okay, Dad!" Was the reply.

A few seconds later the kids slid into their seats. We started eating and it was just as good as it looked. I didn't get to eat as much as I wanted, I can thank Logan for that. He said if I ate too much I could hurt myself. Well screw that, food is good.

But still, I finished long before anyone else. I rested my head on Princy's shoulder, earning a chuckle from him. I smirked, closing my eyes. Roman kissed my hair, intertwining our fingers under the table.

"You're still tired?" He asked.

"Shut up..." I answered.

"You two make me sick..." Missy said, "From how adorably sweet you are, you beautiful lovebirds!"

Laughter filled the room, even I let out a laugh.

"Good one Missy!" Pranks said.

"Thanks, Pranks!" Missy blushed.

I smirked at them. It was so obvious that they liked each other. Or at least, Missy was crushing on Pranks.

"Thank you for the breakfast, but Virgil and I are going to marathon Disney now," Roman said, standing and pulling me up with him.

"Okay, have fun you two!" Patton exclaimed.

As we left I saw Logan whisper something to Patton. Something that caused Patton to go red as a tomato. I smirked and leaned into Princy's arm. Soon we reached his door.

His walls were white and accents of red, gold and Disney filled his room. A giant flat screen t.v. hung opposite of his bed, right next to a shelf full of all the Disney movies in history. On the far wall was a vanity, the kind you would imagination being in the dressing rooms of theatres. Scripts were littered across it's surface.

Roman lead me over to his bed, then went and put in the first movie of our Disney marathon.

"The Black Cauldron?"

"Well of course, it is your favorite," Roman smirked.

I smiled, "you remembered."

"Yep," he said, placing a quick peck on my lips.

We cuddled and turned our attention to the movie. My head was on his chest, his arm around me. My eyes slowly slid closed around halfway through the movie. I was about to drift off, but there was a sudden wave of pain in my stomach.

I curl up tightly, letting out a small yelp. Roman hugged me closer.

"Virge, are you okay?" He asked.

"M-my sto-omach," I stuttered, "h-hurts."

"Shh, it's okay, pancakes were probably a bit too heavy for you right now," Roman said, running his hand through my hair.

We stayed like that for a while. Roman playing with my hair and laying me on my back across his lap. He started rubbing my stomach, which helped with the pain. The movie was still playing in the background.

"Hey, Virge?" Roman asked.

"Hmm,"

"Are- are you happy here? With all of us, I mean,"

I looked up at him, "of course I am, Ro. Why would you think I wasn't?"

"Its just, you almost never smile and never laugh and how we treated you before..." Roman sighed, "I guess I was just a bit worried,"

"Well there's no need for that now," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and placed a quick but passionate kiss on my forhead, "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Of course he's not feeling better," And Deceit is here. Great.

"What do you want Deceit," I said, glaring at him upside down.

"Oh, everything. I've just been in a few chapters recently," he said, "and I didn't want to drop in and say goodbye,"

Roman huffed, "Well I do want to say goodbye, so,"

Deceit frowned and crossed his arms, stomping off, "fine, I'll stay,"

There was a second of silence before we both burst out laughing. It didn't help the faint ach in my stomach, but it was much more bearable than earlier.

"There's the laugh that I love so much," Roman said.

My cheeks flushed, "s-shut up, Princy,"

"Oh, back to that nickname are we, my Chemically Imbalanced Romance?" He said, poking my side.

"H-hey!" I yelled squirming away from him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Virgil, are you... ticklish?"

"W-what!? N-no!" I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Then you won't mind me doing THIS!"

I shrieked with involuntary laughter at his assault on my sides.

"R-ro! St-top! I-I ca-ant!" I gasped between laughs, "Roman! N-no!"

(Decite's POV)

Ugh! They're so loud! I just hope that author makes their rooms soundproof, or I will _not_ be listening to that all night...


	15. Day four (Romans POV)

I finished tickling Virgil and sat back, staring at him. His face was flushed red without his makeup, with light freckles dusting his cheeks and nose. The lack of eyeshadow revealed that he did not, in fact, have bags under his eyes. Instead it made his brown orbs seem more alive. The colour of sea soaked sand in the dead of night. As dark and rich as space itself.

I swear on my life I'll protect him. He will not be injured in a car incident, or be controlled by fear to do horrible things. I will make sure he knows he is needed and is not a glitch. And I will not let him hurt himself in any way shape or form!

... I may have read one or two... hundred... and eighty four... fanfictions... **_(_** _ **actual count of how**_ ** _many Sanders sides fanfics_** ** _I've_** **_read... I think_** ** _I_** ** _need help..._** ** _)_**

"Ro?"

"Hm, oh, yes love?" I said, breaking out of my thoughts.

"You okay? You seemed a bit distracted," Virge said, playing with the black zippers on the sleeves of his hoodie.

"I'm fine, love, just thinking,"

"Well that dangerous," Virgil smirked, wrapping his arms around my middle. Who knew he was such a cuddler? "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," I tilted his chin up, "just about how beautiful you look without your makeup,"

"Ro!"

I laugh as he pushes me back, hiding his face in embarrassment. The movie ends and I sit up to put in another one. I spot Aladdin out of the corner of my eye. Perfect!

I layed back down on my bed, Virgil curled up to my side. I began to rub the back of my soulmates hand comfortingly.I sang along to the songs, reciting them perfectly, while Virge hummed along.

"Do you trust me?" I followed with the movie.

"What?" Virge said, giving me a smirk.

Oh so that's how you're gonna play huh? I stood up and held out my hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said slowly, taking my hand.

I pulled him up, keeping his hand in mine and wrapping my other arm around his waist. His eyes widened in surprise.

" _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid, tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

"I'm not a princess, Princy," Virgil muttered.

I chuckled but continued singing, " _I_ _can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world! A new fantastic point of_ _view_   
_No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming!"_

" _A whole new world,"_ Virgil sang, to my surprise, " _A dazzling place I never knew_ , _But when I'm way up here_ , _It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you,"_

His singing was... incredible! I was so lost in his voice I almost missed the next part, " _now_ _I'm_ _in a whole new world with you,"_

" _Unbelievable sights_ , _Indescribable feeling_ , _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_ , _Through an endless diamond sky_ ," as Virgil sang, I started guiding us in a dance.

" _A whole new world,"_ he sang

_"Don't you dare close your eyes"_

_"A hundred thousand things to see"_

_"Hold your breath; it gets better"_

_"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be,_ _A whole new world"_

_"Every turn, a surprise"_ I sang, spinning us in an uncoordinated waltz.

_"With new horizons to pursue"_

_"Every moment gets better"_

_"I'll chase them anywhere, There's time to spare, Let me share this whole new world with you,"_ we sang in unison, each others breath fanning our faces.

" _A whole new world"_

Virgil echoed me, _"A whole new world"_

_"That's where we'll be"_

_"That's where we'll be"_

_"A thrilling chase"_

_"A wondrous place"_

_"For you and me_ "

The last lines of the song faded out in unison, and our lips met passionately. The fireworks in the background were dull compared to the sparks I felt in that one moment. It was like actual electricity filled the air. Hot and cold and tingly. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before in my wildest dreams! And I got to share it with Virgil, my love.

We slowly pulled away, still needing oxygen. Virgil smiled, then... started laughing?

"Virge? What's so funny?" I asked.

"Y-your hair," he said between laughs.

"What do you mean my hair? Look at yours!" I gasped.

Virgil's hair was sticking straight up, like he had gotten an electric shock. I must say, he looked even cuter without his bangs and- WHAT IS MY HAIR!

I caught a glimpse of it in my vanity, AND IT LOOKED LIKE A FUZZY PORCUPINE!

"Hey, are you gonna be okay looking like... that," Virge asked, pointing to my hair.

"Hmm, I don't know, love," I started, "maybe another kiss will make it better?"

Virgil let out a breathy laugh, "You're a dork,"

"You know you love me,"

"Do I?," Virge said, tapping his chin, "Do I really?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I smiled.

"As you wish,"

But just then the door flew open and a frantic Patton stood in the doorway.

"Roman! Virgil! We need you in the commons! Now!" He cried, tears dripping from his eyes.

"What? Why what's wrong?" I asked

"I-Its the k-kids! S-somethings wrong with t-them!" Patton sobbed, "they w-went to the imagination a-and now Pranks is- Missy's not-"

Patton broke off, throwing his arms around Virgil. He cried into the anxious trait's hoodie, while Virge hesitantly hugged back.

"Patton?" I asked gently, "What happened to them?"

Patton looked up at me with glossy eyes filled with tears yet to be shed, "I-I don't k-know, and L-logan doesn't know either and I'm really worried cause what if we can't help them and they get worse a-and they-"

Patton choked on another sob. Virgil and I glanced at each other. The fatherly trait suddenly grabbed our wrists and pulled us to the commons.

Oh god... no...


	16. Day four (Pranks POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this! What's this? A brend new point of view!

After breakfast, Missy and I ran off to the imagination like we do every day. There's not much need for us smaller traits in everyday life, so we get to explore more than the main traits. Some of the adventures we've been on could put Roman's to shame!

Anyway, when Deceit was telling us stories, he told us about a magic cave system at the far end of the imagination. Imaj said it was dangerous, but if it's in the imagination, it can't be too bad, right?

So, I decided to look around for it. And I found it. That's where I'm taking Missy right now, to show him this awesome cave! It has cool crystals and glowing moss, it's nothing like I've ever seen before!

Now as we reached the entrance of the cave, I started to get a bad feeling... Almost like, I didn't want to play pranks anymore. But it quickly went away and I chalked it up to Thomas feeling a bit off.

"Wow," Missy said, gazing at a few of the crystals at the mouth of the cave.

"Just wait until farther in! The moss glows, and the crystals-"

"Wait," Missy interrupted, "we're going inside?"

"Well, yeah," I answered, "it's way cooler inside! It's fine, I've gone in before, and we won't go very far, just enough to see the moss,"

He sighed, fiddling with the sleeves of the flannel around his waist, "I-I, okay, fine,"

"Great!" I yelled, grabbing his hand.

I pulled Missy into the cave. The light behind us started to fade while we walked, gazing at the amazing, glittering rocks. A faint bluish-green light glowed ahead of us, lighting the place in a mystical way.

"This is incredible!" Missy sighed.

"Yeah, I know," I replied smugly.

Missy threw his arms around me. A deep blush creeped my cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Y-yeah, n-no problem," I said, my voice cracking.

"Let's go explore more!" Missy said suddenly, jumping away and running ahead.

"Hey, Missy! Wait up! I haven't gone that far yet!"

I started running after him, but dang that kid can run! I turned the corner and saw him.

"Missy! There you- whoa,"

In front of us stood a wall of what seemed like shadows. Twisting and turning like... like... I don't know! Not like snakes, they moved in a jerky way... like... A puppet.

"P-p-pr-ranks, I w-w-wanna leave n-n-now," Missy stuttered, reaching back to grasp my hand.

I held his shaking hand tightly. The shadows seemed to laugh at our fear, pulsing darkly. Tendrils seeped out from the edges, searching for us as we took hasty steps back. Missy's foot stumbled over a rock and he tumbled to the ground with a yell.

The shadow tendrils darted forward with incredible speech wrapping themselves around Missy's torso and limbs. He screamed as they dragged him into the wall.

"MISSY!" I yelled, lunging out to grab him. Our fingers barely brushed each others, then he disappeared behind the shadows.

"No no no!" I gasped.

I charged in without thinking. It felt like walking through thick, sharp shards ice. I felt tired and empty, like the feeling I had earlier, but magnified.

Everything on this side of the wall was completely devoid of color. The blueish-green light faded into a dull grey and the crystals no longer sparkled, it looked how I felt. Empty.

I saw Missy a few feet away, covered in those black tendrils. Only his head was uncovered. His brown hair had turned dark grey and his skin was almost white.

When I looked at him I felt a spark of something. Anger? Fear? Either way, it filled the emptiness a little bit. That little spark pushed me forward. I had to get him out of there.

A shard of rock was jammed between two crystals, if I could get that out, I could cut those things and save Missy. I dragged my feet over to where it was stuck. Every little movement exhausted me. I pulled on the rock as hard as I could muster. Bit by bit it came loose. But when it was halfway, my hand slipped.

A long, jagged cut ran across my palm. It hurt, but it filled the emptiness a little bit more. To be able to feel _something_ in this place... It almost felt... relieving. Like the emptiness was leaving with the blood.

I shook myself out of those thoughts, getting the rock unstuck. I stumbled over to Missy, tiredness blurring my vision. Or maybe it was just the lighting? I couldn't focus.

I sliced away at the tendrils. I got Missy's shoulders and arms free before a deep rumble shook the ground.

"Good enough," I whispered, grabbing Missy's hand and teleporting us out of there.

I was the only kid in the Mindscape able to teleport. Logan said it was because I was the oldest. But teleporting took a lot of energy. Energy I didn't have after spending so much time in that place.

I was only vaguely aware of where I was or what was happening. I heard Logan, I think. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Dad kneeling in front of me.

"Pranks, kiddo, are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed, "okay, come here,"

He lifted me up, half-carrying me over to the couch.

"Missy..." I said weakly.

"Logan has Missy, don't worry," Dad said. I nodded.

"Get some rest, kiddo," he said, "I'm gonna get Roman and Virgil, then I'll be back, okay?"

I got out a small "yeah". Dad smiled and left. I turned my head to see Missy laying on a cot. But no colour had returned to him. His skin was still an ashen grey and the blue of his flannel was still gone.

I glanced down at my own hand and saw colour slowly returning to my skin. If I was getting colour back, why isn't Missy? Why isn't he getting better?!

I pressed my nails into the cut on my hand, making it bleed again. The physical pain made the ach of my feelings fade slightly. I would have continued to dig deeper, but Logan caught me.

"Pranks! What are you doing?" He pried my fingers away from the wound and bandaged it up.

"I-i'm s-sorry," I cried.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Logan said, "You saved Missy by getting him here,"

I nodded, but did I really save him if I was the one who put him in danger? My eyes slid closed as I thought about the answer.

No. 


	17. Day four (Virgils POV)

**T.W.: um... just a lot of emotional stuff? emotional manipulation? Deceit being evil? I-don't-know-what-to-put-for-this-warning-but-it-needs-one?...?**

Patton dragged Ro and I out to the commons. When we arrived there, I could see why Patton was so frantic.

Pranks was laying on the couch, asleep with bandages around his hand. Imaj was curled up on an armchair crying. And Missy, oh god. Missy was laying on a cot, and he was completely devoid of colour. It was like he was in a black-and-white movie.

Patton immediately ran to Imaj's side, comforting the crying boy. I felt Roman's hand tighten around my own. I look up at him, and he's on the verge of tears.

"Its not your fault, Ro," I whispered, leaning into his arm.

He nodded. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"V-vee?"

I turned my head to see that Pranks had woken up.

"Hey, gremlin," I said, smiling softly, "how're you feeling?"

"Tired," he croaked out with a laugh.

"Pranks?" Logan said, appearing from the kitchen with some dark chocolate and milk, "You're awake, would you mind explaining what happened?"

The oldest kid nodded, taking some of the chocolate Logan offered, "we... we went to a cave system at the far end of the imagination and we didn't mean to go very far in, but we weren't really paying attention and there was this black wall that pulled Missy in a-and I d-didn't know what t-to d-do a-and-"

"Hey," Logan interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder, "calm down, take a deep breath, then continue,"

Pranks nodded and took a breath, "I r-ran in after him and c-cut my hand on a rock, then I teleported us out,"

Logan glanced worriedly over at Patton. Why did Patton look so worried? I looked up at Roman, who just looked heartbroken.

"Uh, Pranks, kiddo?" Patton asked, "why don't you get some rest now,"

The oldest nodded, finishing the chocolate and laying back.

"Roman, Virgil, we need to talk," Logan glanced at the kids, "outside,"

Confused, we followed the logical trait outside. He started pacing in the warm afternoon air. Patton started whispering "no" over and over again, playing with the sleeves of his cat hoodie. I was starting to get really nervous at their actions. I think Roman noticed because he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Um, what exactly are you two freaking out about?" Roman asked.

Logan stopped in his tracks, "I think they found where we hid all of Thomas' depression,"

"NO!" Patton screamed, "there is _no way_ they could have found out where it is! Only you and I know about it, Logan! It's locked away deep in a cave in the back of the imagination where we told them to never go! It has to be something else! They would never go there, they would never..."

Patton broke down. Sobs wracked his body as Logan pulled him close. The moral trait clung to his soulmate's shirt, but Logan didn't seem to care as he tried to calm the other.

"The kids would _never_ go to that dangerous part of the imagination, _especially_ not if someone told them it was magic,"

Deceit.

(Roman's POV)

"What did you do Deceit!" I yelled, drawing my sword.

"Nothing, I totally didn't tell those brats that the cave in the back of the imagination was magical and would make for a _great_ adventure," Deceit smirked maliciously, "I'm completely innocent,"

"FALSEHOOD," Logan screeched, releasing Patton and turning sharply "How DARE you tell them such lies! You could have gotten them killed! What is your aim!"

Deceit laughed, "You foolish dummy, my plan hasn't worked perfectly, I'm _not_ surprised you haven't noticed yet, _Logic,_ "

"Enough of your lies, Deceit!" I said, raising my sword toward the snake-faced liar.

"Or what?" Deceit shifted his appearance to Virgil, "You'll stab me?Cut me down! _Hurt_ me? Could you really hurt me?"

I tensed, clutching my sword tighter to stop my hand from shaking. Virgil-Deceit slowly started sinking into a black puddle.

"Help!" He screamed, "Roman! Help me!"

"Ro, don't listen to him!" The real Virgil said, "he's trying to get inside your head!"

But then he disappeared. They _all_ disappeared. The sky went dark with rolling grey clouds. I looked back at Virgil-Deceit. He was no longer sinking into a puddle, but standing there, drenched and dead looking.

"You didn't save me, Roman," he said, "you didn't save me and I drowned. I died! You're the reason I'm dead! You didn't save me! WHY didn't you SAVE ME!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm dead! You didn't save me!"

"I'm sorry,"

"You killed me! It's your fault!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You KILLED _VIRGIL_!"

"I'M SORRY!"

My sword clattered to the ground as I fell to my knees, sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Ro, Roman, hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay, it wasn't real, it was just Deceit," Someone pressed their forehead to mine, "none of it was real, Ro, I'm here, it's okay,"

"V-virge?"

"Yeah, Ro, I'm here," he said.

"W-what's your f-favorite Disney movie?"

Virgil smiled, "The Black Cauldron,"

I let out a sob of relief, pulling Virgil into a bone-crushing hug. I buried my head into his shoulder, he started rubbing my back. I clung to Virgil's hoodie and cried for... I don't know how long.

"Hey, Ro?" Virge asked. He pulled away from the hug, but still held on to my hands, "I'm sorry,"

"V-virge, you haven't done anything,"

"Yes I did!" He sobbed, "it all started with that _stupid_ Dragon-Witch! If I wasn't there you wouldn't have had to save me and we wouldn't have gotten cursed and Deceit wouldn't have used me against you!"

"Virgil... that Dragon-Witch was too much for me, if you weren't there I could have died, and the curse got us to admit our feelings and now look at us! Deceit only used you against me because... I love you,"

Virgil sniffled and I wiped a tear off his cheek.

"I-I love you t-too," he choked out.

"I love you more,"

"I-I love you most,"

"I love you best,"

"I love you to the moon," Virgil started.

"I love you to the sun," I finished.

Not one thing could could change my love for him. No matter what.


	18. Day five (Virgil's POV)

** T.W.: cursing, crying, Deceit mentioned, self harm (at the end)  **

The next morning I was in Princy's room, after he begged me not to leave last night. I didn't sleep though. Deceit disappeared after his little stunt. I thought he was warming up, but he's still just a conniving little snake.

Images of what he showed me yesterday flashed through my head. Deceit shifting into a Dragon-Witch. Him killing Roman. But the worst was his taunting.

"You can't do anything!"

"You could have stopped him from fighting!"

"It's your fault!"

"You will always be The Bad Guy!"

The Bad Guy. It's been so long since I've heard those words. I'm not always The Bad Guy... right? I-I've gotten better? I-I'm not useless? I c-can help...? I-I'm not...

Tears hit the pillow silently. I curled in on myself, trying not to wake Roman up with my shaking. I choked back a sob.

"Virge?" Shit.

I held back another sob.

"Virge, Virgil, hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay, it wasn't real, it was just Deceit," Roman pressed his forehead to mine, "none of it was real, Virge, I'm here, it's okay,"

I clung to his shirt as tears rolled down my face. He gently wiped the salty liquid away, kissing the tip of my nose. I felt something slip over my ears, and a moment later Car Radio comes flowing through the headphones. I took a shaky breath and Roman pulled me closer.

When the song finished, I slipped the headphones off. I sighed and layed my head on Princy's chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, still holding me. I shook my head. He gave me a squeeze, "Okay,"

Roman pressed a kiss on my freshly dyed hair. ** _(Writing this on the day Thomas re-dyed his_** ** _hair. He's back to purple!!!)_** We cuddled in silence. I focused his heartbeat, the steady sound helping to ground me further.

"Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" Roman asked after a while.

I nodded, "yeah,"

He kissed me once more, then headed out of the room. I curled up against the headboard and hugged one of Roman's gold-and-white pillows. I noticed all the paintings and drawings hung up all over his walls. Most of them were Disney related, but a few of them were pictures of us. Me, Patton, Logan and even Thomas.

I set the pillow down and crawled off the bed. I stopped in front of one of the paintings. It was of me, sitting in the bench-swing with rain and a sunset behind me. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

I jumped and whirled around to see Roman standing in the doorway, holding two bowls of oatmeal. He chuckled and set the bowls down.

"Sorry, love," he said.

I sighed, "it's fine, Ro," I looked back at the painting, "it's really nice, when did you have time to paint this?"

"Yesterday, before you woke up,"

"Hmm," I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you draw?" Roman asked.

I laughed, "I have the artistic skills of a toddler on caffeine."

"But what about the card you gave Patton last Christmas? That was very well drawn."

"I... had a little help with that," I admitted.

"Well, you didn't come to me, you couldn't go to Patton, so that leaves," Roman gasped, "Logan helped you?!"

"Yep"

"I didn't know the nerd could draw," he muttered.

"He can't, not without a ruler and graph paper," I smirked, "I drew it, Logan just... He gave me- made me this watch that stops the shaking from Parkinson disease, but modified it for anxiety shakes."

"So you can draw?"

"Not anymore," I sighed, "someone destroyed it,"

"WHAT!" Roman yelled, making me jump again, "sorry, love, but who would do such a thing?"

"Deceit probably, it disappeared right after we finished the Can Lying Be Good video." I shrugged. "A few days later I saw the broken pieces in the trash."

"Ese viscoso hijo de puta!*" He said angrily.

"Language!" We heard Patton yell.

"How-?" Roman said in disbelieve.

I snorted, "yeah, Dad knows curses in like, five languages,"

"Oh? Why is that?" he said,

"To make sure none of his 'kiddos' can get away with it," I picked up the bowl, taking a bite of the still hot oatmeal.

"Do you know any languages?" Roman asked, grabbing his own breakfast.

"Yeah, Greek," I said.

"Ooh! Say something in Greek!" He said excitedly.

"Κάτι στα ελληνικά**"

Roman blinked, "what?"

"Kah-tee stah Ell-in-eek-ah," I repeated, smirking.

"Te amo, mi amor***," he said, pecking me on the cheek.

"κι εγω σε αγαπω****,"

We finished our breakfast in silence. Then, we walked out to the kitchen to see Patton and Logan sitting at the table. The smart one had his arms loosely wrapped around the other.

"Salutations Roman, Virgil," Logan said, sounding like he didn't sleep at all.

"Hey kiddos," Patton sniffed.

"Greetings, any news on Missy?" Roman asked as we sat down.

"Some colour has returned, but he's still unconscious," Logan said, yawning.

"Did you stay up all night?" I asked.

Logan nodded.

I sighed, "You can't do that Logan, Thomas needs you, leave the staying up to me,"

"Now kiddo," Patton said, sitting up, "You need sleep too,"

"You do, Virge," Roman said, "and I know you didn't get any last night,"

"Dad? Ro-ro?"

We all turned and saw Imaj on the stairs, a gold-yellow blanket dragging behind him.

"What's up, kiddo?" Patton asked, walking over to the youngest.

"I think something's wrong with Pranks," he said, "he's wearing a hoodie when it's so hot and I think his arms are hurt, cause he kept flinching and rubbing them."

I stood up, "I'm sure he's okay, squirt, but I'll go check on him, alright?"

Imaj nodded. I ruffled his hair as I passed, heading up to Pranks' room. His door was opened a little. I knocked and pushed it open completely.

"Hey Vee," Pranks said. Sure enough, he was wearing a purple and white hoodie.

"Hey, what's with the hoodie? Usually that's my thing,"

Pranks let out a hollow laugh and shrugged, "I'm just cold."

I sat down beside him on the bed, "Pranks, it's practically boiling in here, what's the real reason."

He looked like he was about to say something, but hesitated. Then he sighed, "when I was in that... place, i cut my hand and it... It felt... relieving? It made me feel something and it blocked out the sadness w-when I got home a-and I thought- I thought it w-would-"

I pulled him into a hug and he started crying. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Can I look?" I asked.

Pranks nodded and slowly rolled up his sleeves.

Oh... no...

*Ese viscoso hijo de puta! (That slimy son of a bitch!)  
**Κάτι στα ελληνικά, Kah-tee stah Ell-in-eek-ah (Something in Greek)   
***Te amo, mi amor (I love you, my love)  
****κι εγω σε αγαπω, Keh egg-oh seh aga-poh (I love you too)


	19. Day five (Roman's POV)

**T.W.: mention of self harm**

It was completely silent until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Virgil appeared, followed by Pranks, who looked like he had been crying.

"Oh, kiddo," Patton hugged the oldest child.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad," he cried.

"What happened?" Patton said.

"I-I-I-," Pranks stuttered.

"Pranks," I said, "You can trust us, you know that, right?

"Yes," Logan chimed in, "I may not be the best with feelings, but, I will always be here,"

Pranks nodded and took a deep breath, "I-I... I c-cut... myself,"

**_(_ ** **_Those_ ** **_were the hardest three words_ ** **_I've_ ** **_ever written...)_ **

There was a moment of shock.

"Pranks," Patton whispered, tears falling from his eyes. He scooped the oldest up in his arms.

"Oh, Pranks," Logan said, "why?"

"I-I t-thought it w-would help," he said, "I-I thought i-it would b-block out the p-pain."

"Pranks, you can't just block out emotions like that," Patton said, "I should know more than anyone,"

"Thank you for telling us," I said, "and please, don't hurt yourself, we love you,"

"I-I love you t-too," Pranks sobbed.

"Pranks? Are you okay?" Imaj asked.

"Yeah Imaj, I'm okay, now," he wiped a few tears away.

Imaj ran up and jumped on Pranks. The two fell to the floor, locked in a hug.

"I'm going to crush you... With a big ol' hug!"

Pranks looked up, "Missy!"

Sure enough, Missy was standing on the stairs. He was looking a little grey, but seeing his smile again felt like the last piece of our puzzle was found.

Pranks jumped up, running to the younger boy. He threw his arms around Missy, pulling him close and smashing their lips together. Missy seemed a bit surprised, but absolutely melted into the kiss.

Patton was giggling and Logan had a small smile. Virgil rested his head on my shoulder, intertwining our fingers. I lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. It was perfect.

The two boys pulled away from each other, panting slightly.

Logan cleared his throat, "as much as I hate to ruin this touching moment, I must insist on checking both of your injuries."

"Yeah! Enough kissing!" Imaj giggled.

"But how else will I tell my dear Virgil how much I love him?" I asked.

"By saying it, you dork," Virgil replied.

"Oh, but that's no fun," I said, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. I pressed a short kiss to his lips before he hid his face in embarrassment.

"Dork," I heard him mutter.

"If your little public display of affection is over," Logan interrupted, "Pranks, Missy, if you would follow me, please."

The smart trait lead the kids up the stairs. Patton followed them, saying that he had to make sure his 'kiddos' were okay. Imaj left for the imagination soon after them, leaving me and Virge alone.

"Now that we're alone, could you tell me why you didn't sleep last night?" I asked Virgil.

"Deceit," he said shortly.

I sighed, "I know it was Deceit. Virge, what happened?"

"I-I, h-he- I just- I'm not The Bad Guy," he stuttered.

"Wha- Virgil, you were never the bad guy," I said, wrapping him more securely in my arms, "everything _he_ says is a lie. You're a good guy, Virgil, do you understand? You make us... better, and I love you, you know that? I love you Virgil Sanders."

He smiled softly, "I love you too, Roman Sanders,"

He nuzzled into my neck and I pressed a kiss to his hair. We stood there, him in my arms, not daring to break the silence. Until Virgil yawned.

I chuckled, "are you tired?"

He nodded. I gave him a tender smile, picking him up bridal-style. He didn't even complain, he just draped his arms around my neck and snuggled into my shirt. He's too cute, I swear he's going to be the death of me. The way his bangs fall over his eyes and his adorable sweater-paws.

I carried him to my room, setting him down on my bed and wrapping him in his purple blanket. I smiled a little, brushing the hair from his eyes. He seemed to lean into the touch a bit, humming. I just stared at him awhile longer. Is that weird? Well, I don't care, he just looked so peaceful. He didn't look nervous or scared or sarcastic. He looked calm, and ever so cute.

I was about to leave, but Virgil pulled me down next to him and snuggled into my side. I chuckled and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft, like a kitten, and, after a few hours of peaceful sleep, Virgil's gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open.

He yawned, crinkling his nose in the most adorable way, "g'mornin' Ro,"

I laughed at his slurred speech, and the fact that it was now the afternoon.

"Wha'so funny?" He asked, still groggy.

"Nothing, love," I said hugging him, "You're just adorable,"

"I'm'not 'dorable," he mumbled into my shirt, "I bring death 'n destruction to all,"

"Of course you do, love," I giggled, "hey, Virge, I have something to you,"

"What?" He asked, waking up a bit more.

"Come on," I said, taking his hands and pulling him out of bed. He grumbled, but let me guide him to the center of the room, "now close your eyes and hold out your hands,"

Virgil huffed and rolled his eyes, but complied. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, to which he giggled. I then turned to open the drawer I hid a small purple and white dragon with sparkling ruby red eyes. I carefully lifted the sculpture and set it in Virgil's hands.

"Okay, open," I said.

Virgil opened his eyes and gasped, "Woah, it's amazing," he looked up to meet my eyes, "Thank you, Roman,"

"Its a copy of our soulmate tattoos," I explained, "I made it for my soulmate the first time I saw my tattoo,"

He smiled softly, tracing his fingers over it's face, "I love it,"

"More than you love me?" I asked

He laughed, "no!"


	20. Day five (Deceits POV)

Okay, first off, the author is making this chapter shorter because they're lazy and this is a filler chapter. And second, the fourth wall is non existent here. Not even Roman's glue will fix this. I am _very_ sorry.

Oh, and before the author forgets, this is being written as the story has just passed 5k reads and is on the verge **_(Virge)_** of 10k (on wattpad). They _don't_ want to thank you...

So, now more into the story...

So far, Virgil and Roman are soulmates, as are Patton and Logan. The first pair were in denial of their affections (it was very amusing to read your comments), until a Dragon-Witch cursed them and Roman died, then they confessed their feelings.

Patton and Logan were just awkwardly adorable and worried.

The kids, I knew the oldest would listen to me. Pranks is _totally_ not a rebel...

I planned for Missy and Pranks to go to that cavern and I planned for Pranks to get depressed. Because then, Patton will have to move depression, but when he does I will be there and-!

Hahaha... I almost told you my entire plan... You got me monologueing!

... Roman's the _only_ one to like Disney... my favorite chapter _isn't_ Kaa from 'The Jungle Book'...

...

The author doesn't know what else to write...

How about some _not_ interesting facts?

Anxiety is right brain, contrary to popular belief. Take a deep breath, it's okay, I _wasn't_ shocked too...

Morality isn't left brain or right brain, but deep emotions are right brain.

Helga Hufflepuff took in anyone who didn't fit in the other three houses, despite their traits.

The best liar you know isn't the best liar you know.

Nikola Tesla was ace.

The author _totally_ has a social life... and they're _not_ obsessed with psychology and random medical facts...

This chapter has _everything_ to do with the plot of this story... which, speaking of this story, there's only ten chapters left after this.

My snake, Salazar, slithered around the corner of our hiding place, informing me that... it... hurts to have a cat walk on your diaphragm? Wait, that _wasn't_ just the author...

He told me Logan and Patton were making their way to the cave.

"Are you _not_ sure?" I asked him.

He hissed and nodded. This is not good, they'll throw the whole plot off! I have to slow them down, they're not supposed to go for nine chapters!

I growled and shifted into Imaj. Running out, I see them.

"Pa-Dad! Log-Lo!" I yelled as I neared them.

"Hey kiddo! What's up?" Patton asked

"Deceit! H-he went back to the Mind Palace!" I lied.

"Are you sure, Imaj?" Logan said, "I didn't think he would be stupid enough to try so soon..."

Ouch. Okay, Logic, I hope the author puts you through something awful. Regardless, I nodded, adding some crocodile tears into the mix. Pun _not_ intended...

"Oh, kiddo, it'll be okay," Patton hugged me. I almost flinched from the sudden movement. His hugs _weren't_ warm and comforting...

They left for the Mind Palace, and I silently cursed the author. But everything _won't_ turn out okay in the end...

_No..._


	21. Day five (Virgil's POV)

** T.W.: cursing  **

Patton and Logan had left about an hour ago, so what do we do? Play Mario Kart.

Missy was sitting on Pranks' lap, Imaj returned from the imagination and was sitting on the floor, and I was laying across Princy's legs. Prinxe, the dragon Roman sculpted, sat on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

So far, I was in first, Pranks second, Missy third and, in last place, was Roman. Imaj wasn't playing, but he cheered us on.

After the third grand prix, Roman had had enough of coming in last place.

"Why do I always loose!?" He yelled.

"Maybe cause you're always fighting Dragon-Witches," I mumbled.

"Ooh, shots fired!" Pranks exclaimed while Missy laughed.

Roman pouted at me. I looked up at him with a smirk, "Aww, it's okay Ro, I'm sure you'll win someday, just not against me,"

"Well, at least I can defeat a Dragon-Witch," he countered.

"Only if I save your ass from getting fried first," I snarked back.

"I said 'I love you' first."

"I kissed you first."

"That was a mutual kiss!" Roman complained, "and also, I couldn't move, so,"

"Yeah? Well-"

"Guys!" Pranks interrupted, "we get it! You're hopelessly in love!"

"That I am, "Roman said, before capturing my lips with his.

"They're kissing again! Do we HAVE to hear the kissing parts?" Imaj groaned.

Pranks and Missy just laughed and shared a kiss of their own.

"No! Not you too!" Imaj protested.

Roman and I broke away from the kiss.

"I love you," I said.

He smirked, "I love you too,"

"Can you guys get back to playing, please?" Imaj asked.

"Actually, I think I'm done playing today, squirt," I said, tossing the controller over to him, "You play, I'll watch."

The youngest's eyes lit up, "Thanks, Vee!"

I hummed in response and layed back, closing my eyes. I started drifting off to the sounds of the others voices and the game. A little while later I felt someone running their fingers through my hair, making me even drowsier than before. I leaned into their touch, smiling.

It was at that moment my stomach decided to mimick a dying whale. I heard Princy chuckle and I blushed, covering my face with my arms.

"You hungry, Virge?" Roman asked.

I nodded. Roman picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. He set me down at the table, then walked away to find some food. A minute later, he came back with a turkey and cheese sandwich and chips.

"You're the best, Ro," I said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

Suddenly, Patton threw the door open, looking livid. I jumped and fell back, landing hard on the ground.

"WHERE'S DECEIT!" He yelled.

"Patton! Calm down!" Logan commanded, putting his hands on the others shoulders.

Patton took a deep breath and nodded. Logan then pulled the moral trait into a gentle hug.

"Uh, dad?" Pranks asked, "are... are you good?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Roman said, helping me up from the floor, "and you mentioned that reptilian rapscallion,"

(Roman's POV)

I held Virgil as Logan launched into an explanation.

"We were going to... investigate... the black wall from the cave when we ran into who we thought was Imaj. That must have been the real Deceit..." Logan sighed before continuing, "he told us Deceit was here... I can't believe I let myself be tricked like that!"

"We've all been tricked by him," Virgil muttered quietly.

A thick silence descended over the room. Virgil leaned into me. I pressed a kiss to his forhead and he buried his face into my neck.

"L-logan," Patton whimpered, "w-what are we gonna do? Deceit's not gonna let us go _there_ and we c-can't just-"

Logan comforted Patton as he sobbed into the logical traits shirt. Missy got up and wrapped his arms around the two of them. Imaj was next, hugging Missy's and Logan's legs, as he was too short to actually hug them. Then Pranks got up and joined the growing group hug. Of course Virgil and I threw our arms around them too. The hug was warm and comforting.

Eventually, though, we all broke away.

"Thanks, you guys," Patton sniffed, "I love you guys, ya know that?"

Virgil smirked softly, "we know you do, Dad,"

Patton squealed and pulled the black clad trait into a tight, loving hug, "I LOVE MY DARK STRANGE SON!"

"O-okay, Patton, I need to breathe!" Virgil gasped.

Patton giggled and released the other, "okay! Who wants fettuccini alfredo!"

"That sounds excellent, Padre," I said, taking a seat back at the table. Virgil followed soon after, then Logan. The kids turned back to their games while Patton cooked.

We ate, and soon after everyone retired for the night. The kids went to their room, Logan and Patton went to Patton's room, and Virge and I went to my room to cuddle.

"Hey, Ro?" Virge yawned as Moana ended, "Can you sing something?"

"Of course, mi amor." I gave him a short kiss. He smirked and closed his eyes, snuggling unto me. I wrapped my arms around him and start to sing.

"You are my sunshine,   
My only sunshine,   
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

"The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping,   
I dreamt I held you,   
In my arms,  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken,   
And I hung my head and cried.

"I'll always love you,  
And make you happy,   
If you will only,  
Do the same,  
But if you leave me,  
To love another,  
You'll regret it all someday.

"You told me once, dear,  
You really loved me,  
That no one else could,  
Come between,  
But now you’ve left me,  
And love another,  
You have shattered all my dreams."

Virgil hugged me tighter, "I'd never leave you,"

I chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I know, cause

"You are my sunshine,   
My only sunshine,   
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey,  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

I looked down to see Virgil fast asleep. No nightmares, no signs of distress.

No. 


	22. Day six (Virgil's POV)

**_ T.W.: panic attack, blood, stabbing, implied eating disorder _ **

_It was dark. Like, dark dark. The kind of dark that seems to stretch on forever and suffocates you at the same time. And the sounds..._ _The_ _sounds like fighting and screaming. And laughter. It sent tremors through my body. I tried to cover my ears, but_ _I_ _couldn't_ _move. I felt a sharp pain and looked down. A sword._

_A sword was stabbed into my stomach, deep, warm red bleeding through my shirt, making it heavy and sticky. I looked up again and I could see everything. A bluish-green glow came from seemingly everywhere, but my focus was on Roman, holding the hilt of his sword that was buried deep_ _into_ _my stomach._

_"Virge?"_

"Virge!"

I screamed and fell hard on the floor. I could still feel where the sword pierced me. Suddenly Roman was there. Roman stabbed me. Roman hurt me, he was going to hurt me!

"Virgil, calm down, you're having a panic attack," he said, "breathe Virge, you need to breathe,"

He's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me!

"Virge, no one's going to hurt you, breathe, Virge,"

I can't breathe! He's too close! To close! I can't breathe! I c-can't-!

"Hey, Virge, Virge!"

Everything went black.

~~~

  
When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that I was in my room. The second thing I noticed was that I was alone.

I slowly sat up, rubbing my stiff muscles. **_(Me every morning during band camp.)_** I checked the time to see that it was almost mid-day.

My door creaked open. I looked up and saw Patton standing there, his worried features quickly replaced with relief when he saw me.

"Hey, Virge, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Better than this morning," I replied, attempting to stand, but Patton rushed over and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Now, kiddo,"Patton started, "You're staying in bed for a while longer,"

I pouted, "but I need to talk to Roman, a-about my attack,"

"Why?" Patton questioned, "What happened?"

"I-I had a nightmare, and, just- Pat please?" I begged.

Patton sighed, "okay, kiddo, I'll send him in,"

I sighed in relief, "Thank you,"

Patton ruffled my hair and left. Moments later, Roman burst through the door.

"Virgil! What happened?! Are you okay?! Do you need anything?!" He asked, peppering my face with kisses.

I giggled and grabbed his hand, "Ro, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Ro,"

"What caused it?" Roman asked, "your... attack?"

I looked down at our hands, but stayed silent.

"Virge?" He brought his hand to my cheek, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

I sighed, "I... had a nightmare," I paused, "I-I- i-it-"

"Virge..." Roman said, wiping away a stray tear.

"Y-you st-stabbed me a-and w-when I woke up I c-could f-feel it a-and-" I closed my eyes as a sob escaped my throat.

"Virge, I could never hurt you," I felt him press a kiss to my lips.

I immediately kissed back, reaching up to hold his hand that was resting on my cheek. He deepened the kiss and licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I granted. I let his tongue explore, the taste of strawberries and cigarette's filling my mouth.

I don't know when my head hit the pillow, but when we broke apart for air, Roman was hovering over me. We were breathing hard, trying to make up for the lack of oxygen earlier.

Time stood still as I stared into his eyes. We were about to recapture each others lips when the door swung open. Missy stood in the doorway, a deep blush creeping across his face.

"U-um, lunch is, uh, lunch is ready," He stammered, quickly shutting the door.

Roman let out a breathy laugh, kissing me once more before standing. I held my arms out to him, not really wanting to walk all the way to the kitchen. Roman sighed, but picked me up anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

"Who knew you were such a cuddler, Virge," Roman smirked.

"Shut up, Princy," I said, smirking and rolling my eyes.

"You know you love me, Sunshine,"

"Yeah, I do," I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I layed my head on his shoulder as he carried me down the hall. I heard Patton squee quite loudly when we walked into the kitchen.

"You two are so adorable!" He said, sitting on the counter.

"Hold still," Logan scolded, cleaning up a cut on Patton's forhead.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked.

Logan sighed, pursing his lips, "Someone let a cat into the Mind Palace and Patton tried to pet it, but he hit his head on the table,"

"Oh, Logy! It was so cute and fluffy and adorable and cute and I'm running out of things to say-!" Patton gushed.

I held back a snort. _Logy?_ Roman sat down, still holding me in his lap.

"You know you don't have to hold me, Ro,"

"I know," he smirked.

"So are you gonna let me go?"

"No,"

I smiled softly and set my head on his shoulder, "You're an idiot,"

"Hey-!"

"But you're my idiot," I finished, kissing him.

"Okay, enough flirting," Patton said, now sporting a blue puppy-paw bandaid, "eat your pizza,"

Patton walked off to go eat with Logan on the couch. I picked up my slice and took a bite. It was a Chicago-style deep-dish pizza, so it wasn't very easy to bite into, but, man, it was delicious. I was halfway finished with my slice when I noticed Roman had only taken a few bites of his.

"You okay, Ro?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Virge, I'm just not that hungry right now," Roman said with a smile.

But there was something that seemed off. Roman never really liked pizza to begin with, but he always ate a slice to make Patton happy. Thinking back on it now... he never did get anything else to eat after his one slice of pizza. And sometimes he doesn't eat everything on his plate. Could Roman...? No, I'm just overthinking this.

No...


	23. Day six (Roman's POV)

Virgil seemed worried and spaced out. I placed my chin on his shoulder and poked his side.

"Virge?" I said in a teasing voice. He jumped, swatting my hands away.

The anxious trait huffed, "don't touch my sides!"

I simply wrapped my arms around his middle and smirked into his neck. He chuckled and set his head on top of mine.

"You're acting really cuddly today..." Virgil pondered, "What did you do?"

I scoffed in mock hurt, "Does there have to be a reason to hug my boyfriend?"

Virgil's face went bright red.

I frowned, "Virge?"

"Hmm, o-oh, you just..." He smirked slightly, "y-you've never called me your boyfriend before..."

I blinked, "Really? Then maybe I should, because you are my cute," I kissed his hair.

"Adorable," I kissed his forehead.

"Handsome," I kissed his nose.

"Boyfriend," I captured his lips.

He giggled, but the moment his gaze landed on my unfinished pizza, his smile slipped away. Oh. Did he... did he figure it out?

"Ro..."

Oh no.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled, "of course, Virge,"

"Then why aren't you eating,"

My face fell. I _can't_ eat. What should I do? I don't want to lie to him, but the truth is just so... bad...

"Ro,"

"I... have bulimia..."

"Bul-bulimia?" Virgil asked.

I nodded, "i-its a type of- of eating disorder..."

**_(For those who are curious, bulimia is classified as binge eating, then taking measures to make up for it. Ex. Purging (throwing up on purpose) and starving)_ **

I closed my eyes, expecting something harsh. Him yelling at me for being so stupid or something! But instead I felt him press a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Roman," Virgil said, "I love you,"

Tears fell from his eyes as he pulled me into a hug, "I love you so god damn much,"

I hugged him back, also crying. He was so warm and safe. His fingers started carding through my hair. He was messing it up, but that's not really the point.

"Ro?" Virgil asked, "did you eat breakfast?"

I hesitated, "... no..."

Virgil sighed and held me even tighter.

"I know you don't like pizza..." He said, "but do you think you could eat something else?"

"Maybe just a little..."

Virgil smiled and kissed my forhead, "I'll take it,"

He stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out different foods and drinks. He searched for a while before pulling out a plastic tubware and putting the contents on a plate, placing it in the microwave soon after. Virge tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for the timer to beep. Soon, a plate of steaming spaghetti and meatballs was set in front of me.

I looked up at Virge, who was sitting on the table, and silently begged him to not make me eat all of it. He seemed to understand, sighing and telling me to at least eat the all meatballs and a few bites of the spaghetti.

I picked up my fork and stabbed the first of three meatballs. The second followed after I managed to choke down the first. Then the third. Finally, I was down to just the pasta. I managed about five bites before I couldn't get any more down.

I set my fork down. I could already feel my body rejecting the food. I was going to have to purge all of what I just ate.

Virgil just smiled, unaware of what I was thinking. I smiled back weakly. He didn't say anything while he took the half-eaten plate away.

"Hey, Ro?" Virge asked, "do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Of course, love," I answered, "just let me go to the bathroom real quick. Can you get it set up while I'm in there?"

"Sure," Virgil nodded, "and Ro... I'm really proud of you."

I smiled and nodded, making my way to my bathroom. Once I was there, I locked the door and keeled in front of the toilet, shoving my fingers down the back of my throat. I purged until there was nothing left in my stomach. By the end of it, my throat burned and I was breathing hard. I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash and drank a bit of water, then quickly fixed my hair and clothes so I at least look presentable.

I made my way out to the commons, where virge was waiting to play descendants 2 return to the Isle. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and throwing a blanket over us. Virgil reach over and hit play on the remote.

I started to sing along with the music while Virgil just hummed along with me.

"We have all the ways to be W. I. C. K. E. D.!"

"What's my name? What's my name? (Uma, Uma!)"

"Chillin! Chillin like a villain!"

"I didn't know what you were going through," Virgil sang, "I thought that you were fine. What did you have to hide?"

"I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart" I replied with the song, "I really had to go"

"And I would never stop you"

"Even though it changed"

"Nothing has to change"

"And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between," we sang in unison

"And nothing can stay the same  
It's growing pain" I started.

"Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are" Virgil sang again, "I know you have to stay"

"But I'll never really leave you"

"Nothing has to change"

"Even though it changed"

We sang together again, "And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between"

"There are no words left to say" I sang.

"I know you gotta find your place"

"But this is not the end  
You're part of who I am"

"Even if we're worlds apart  
You're still in my heart  
It will always be you and me, yeah" we were in unison again.

"You can find me in the space between" Virge sang.

"Where two worlds come to meet" unison.

"I'll never be out of reach" Virge

"I'll never be out of reach, no" me.

"'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between" together.

"You'll never be alone" Virge was smiling now.

"No matter where you go" I was too.

"We can meet in the space between" we finished togther.

And nothing will ever be as great as him, even if we have to meet in the space between. But if I had to choose, would I choose to be a world away...?

No.


	24. Day six (Deceits POV)

I paced softly around the cave I was currently hiding in, Salazar following me with his head from where he lay coiled on an outcrop of rock. Tomorrow is the day. The day my plan truly springs into action. But tomorrow has four chapters...

I sighed. It's a burden _not_ knowing things the others don't. Isn't that right Reader?

Well... since you _can_ really tell the others, I guess I _won't_ tell you my little plan.

I know how to release all of Thomas's depression, and I can... control it to an extent. I _can't_ use that as leverage to have me take the foreground and have more of a say in Thomas's decision making. After all, I'm _not_ part of him as well. All I have to do is get them here and show that they _have_ a choice but to hand over control to me!

Salazar slid silently off his perch, slithering out of the cave to the open field outside. He's probably _not_ going hunting. Salazar is constantly eating, he eats most of the rodents in the Mindscape.

I can hardly remember the last time I ate... other than the cookie almost a week ago. But that's neither here nor there. A problem for another book.

Salazar appears again, gulping down the tail of a rat.

The author _hasn't_ told me they have a tag book and a flash fiction book now.

Salazar coils back up on his perch, hissing at me that there's a guest outside.

(Imaj's POV)

Wouldn't it be funny if the author of a story about soulmates didn't actually believe in soulmates? Like they believed in feeling true love for different people at different times, but the thought of being destined to love one another in real life just sounds weird...

Haha! Where did that little rant come from!

Anyway, I wonder where Deceite went off to. All I know is that the grown ups don't want me around him. I don't understand because he's so nice to me and Missy and Pranks.

I sit down next to a small cave with some pretty yellow flowers next to it. I pick some and try to make a flower crown like Ro-Ro taught me to, but it just kept falling apart.

"Imaj, what a displeasure to see you,'

I look up at the voice and smiled, "Decy!"

I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "it's so nice to see you too!"

Decy smiled softly and looked down at my messy flower crown, "What were you destroying?"

I shrugged and picked up the flowers, "I was trying to make a flower crown like Ro-Ro taught me, but I just can't get it right."

"That's not fine," Decy said, "You won't get it eventually."

He picked a flower that was more gold than yellow and put it behind my ear. I giggled and picked the brightest yellow flower and put it in the silk band on his hat.

I turned back to the flower crown, trying to fix it. Decy helped, pointing out a flower that was loose and tucking it back in every so often. Also, the flowers never seemed to run out!

"Decy," I giggled, "are you using your powers to make more flowers grow?"

His face turned pink and he turned away, "N-no,"

I giggled more, "That means yes, cause you always lie!"

Decy suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong, Decy?"

"It's everything," he sighed, "I just... i wish I did have to lie none of the time. I can even tell the truth to lie,"

"Oh," I said, looking at our flower crown, "so, beacuse everyone knows that you lie, they know you mean the opposite, so telling the truth would be lying for you... but you can't tell the truth, right?"

Decy nodded, "wrong,"

"I'm sorry Decy," I hugged him.

"Do be sorry," he said, hugging me back, "it's not my job,"

"If it's your job them why don't the others like you?" I asked.

His eyes darkened, "I haven't done bad things to not get my point across,"

I gulped, "l-like what?"

"I told a truth to Patton so he would show up in a video. Then I didn't pretended to be Patton and told Thomas to tell a truth to Joan..." Decy explained, "it wasn't the only way to get them to listen to me. What if Joan wasn't so mean? Or they didn't yell at us? Or continued being our friend?"

(Deceit's POV)

"Decy, you're starting to sound like Vee," Imaj said.

I smiled, "I don't lie based off what the others are feeling. Like if Patton is happy, then I tell Thomas nothing is okay,"

"So if Vee is anxious, what do you lie about?"

"Most times I don't help blow things out of proportion, most times I tell Thomas it's not fine," I tell Imaj.

"Okay," he said, looking up at the sky, "I should probably go back to the Mind Palace now,"

He stands up and grabs the flower crown, holding it for a second before smiling and putting it on my hat.

"Bye, Decy!" Imaj yells as he runs off.

"Hello, Imaj," I say back.

I smiled after him. I _don't_ have a soft spot for the youngest kid.

No.


	25. Day six (Virgil's POV)

After we finished the movie, I went to the bathroom, but when I opened the door I was afronted by a sharp acidic smell. The lingering odor of puke. But Roman was the only one who was here recently. Did he...?

Oh god I'm such an idiot!

I slam open the door, storming back over to where Roman was sitting.

"Virge, is som-"

"Did you throw up." I demand.

Roman stood, "Virgil, wha-"

"Did. You. Force. Yourself. To. Throw. Up!" I yell, enunciateing every word.

"No, why would you think that?" He said.

"Because it smells like vomit in the bathroom a-and I k-know you have bulimia a-and-"

Roman grabbed my shoulders gently, "Virgil, Virge, calm down, I'm fine, breathe,"

"No. No, Ro just tell me the truth," I said, my voice shaking.

He was silent for a long time. I studied his eyes. He seemed to be debating whether to tell the truth or not. But what if he already told the truth and I'm just being paranoid? What if he's fine and I'm pushing him? What if-

"I'm sorry Virge."

I look up at him, "y-you did?"

He turned away, finding the couch cushion very interesting.

"Ro..." I said, leaning my head on his chest, "Ro, Ro, Ro... Why?"

"I-I'm fasting so I-I purged because I binged last week," tears were starting to fall from his eyes, "I d-didn't want you t-to worry o-or know that I-I'm so messed up a-and I'm not worthy t-to be your b-boyfriend,"

"Ro," I brushed his tears away, "Roman, I love you so much, a-and I might not know a lot about bulimia, but I know you can't force yourself to throw up. You could r-rupture your esophagus a-and die. Ro, I d-don't want to l-loose you,"

I was sobbing now, clutching onto Roman's suit. His arms wrapped around me tightly. I could feel where the tears were soaking into the fabric, but I refused to let go. I'm never letting him go. I never want to. But eventually we separated, ever so slightly, and stood there with messy, tear stained faces.

I gently pressed my lips to his.

"Now," I said after we broke apart, "You're going to have something to eat _and_ you're going to keep it down, okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "okay,"

I pulled him into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table and putting some bread in the toaster and taking out some Crofters. I was about to take the now toasted bread out when Roman stopped me.

"Roman, what are you doing?" I asked as the toast popped.

"Not letting you electrocute yourself," he responded, "now put the fork away, Virge,"

I huffed and grabbed a knife instead. I opened the jar of Crofters, taking a huge glob of the jelly and spreading a thick layer over the toasted bread.

I turned around and shoved one piece into Roman's mouth.

"Eat."

I smile when he doesn't say no.

** _(Yes short chapter, but I have writers block... apologies...)_ **

_** (But  ** _ _** I ** _ _** hope you're all enjoying the story, because  ** _ _** you'll ** _ _** hate me for the ending!) ** _

_** (Anyway, so long!) ** _


	26. Day seven (Virgil's POV)

** T.W.: blood, Deceit  **

Today is the day. Our tattoos will fade for a year, and we'll go back to normal. Well, as normal as normal is now. But today is also the day we're going to check on the depression with Patton and Logan.

I am terrified.

When I found out that the Dragon-Witch had come from the same cave as the depression, I passed out. I woke up in Roman's room a few hours later. He was right beside me the entire time.

Now I was waiting by the door for everyone else so we could leave. I was going with them, much to Roman's displeasure.

"He just passed out!" He argued.

"He is fine, Roman," Logan said for the umpteenth time, "the worst thing that could happen is Deceit shows up."

Roman growled, but, after a few more minutes of arguing, complied. On the condition that he carried me while we teleported there.

I started fidgeting with my zippers on my sleeves. I can't stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong. The others kept telling me to stay calm. I laughed bitterly. That's like telling Roman to be ordinary, or Patton to not be emotional.

Roman came around the corner, sheathing his sword.

"Virge? We're almost ready," he said, quietly.

I nodded, to nervous to speak.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "You always were stubborn."

I playfully hit him, smirking. He smiled back, holding his arm. I sighed, my face falling. Roman wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm scared Ro," I whimpered, "I have this... feeling... that somethings gonna go wrong."

He started running his fingers through my hair, "nothings going to happen, alright? I'll protect you."

Patton walked in, followed closely by Logan. He had an uncharacteristic frown on his face. One that quickly disappeared when he saw Roman and I.

"Hey kiddos!" Patton chirped, plastering on an almost real smile.

"Greetings Patton, Logan," Roman nodded.

"Sup, guys," I said, taking a small step away from Roman, "so what's the game plan?"

"We go to the cave and make sure Thomas's depression is still secure," Logan starts, "Then we put up defensive mesures so Deceit, or anyone without a key, can't get anywhere near it."

"And... what if the depression isn't secure?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Lo and I will take care of it, kiddo." Patton smiled. But the tone of his voice scared me.

"Are we set to go?" Roman asked, "I would like for this to be a quick trip,"

Logan sighed, "let's go then,"

Roman picked me up, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I responded slinging my arms around his neck.

He nodded to the other two. We all sunk down.

I looked up at the dark, looming entrance, flashes of fighting the Dragon-Witch escaping into my head. I shudder as Roman sets me down. I never thought I'd be back here.

I reached back and grabbed Roman's hand. He traced small circles on the back of it, providing me with some comfort.

"Shall we go in then?" Logan asked.

We stepped forward into the mouth of the cave. Pale blueish-green crystals grew out of the dark rock. The sound of dripping water was the only accompaniment to our footsteps. As the warm light of the outside faded, a bluish-green light glowed ahead of us. It was so beautiful I almost forgot why we were here in the first place.

"Well, well, well," someone clapped slowly, "look who didn't decide to show up,"

Deceit.

Roman drew his sword and levelled it to the lying trait's neck.

Deceit scowled and pushed the sword away, "there's much need for such violence,"

"What do you want Deceit," Logan growled.

"I'm not a part of Thomas too," the Snake starts, "but you always push me to the foreground! I just want to not be heard,"

"And if we don't agree?" Roman asked.

Deceit smirked, "I won't release Thomas's depression,"

This made Roman laugh, "You don't have the power to do that!"

"I don't?" Deceit raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly I couldn't move. I felt cold tendrils wrapping themselves around my body, pinning my arms to my sides.

"R-roman," I whimpered, feeling coldness coil around my throat.

He turns his head and his eyes go wide.

"Virge!" He tries to take a step towards me.

"I would do that if I were you," Deceit said.

I felt something sharp prick my neck. I bit back a sob, closing my eyes tightly. Patton gasped as I felt a drop of blood roll down my skin.

"H-how?" Logan stammered, "how is- how did you?"

"Oh, Logic," Deceit shook his head, "I can't do much more than this,"

He reached a hand out towards an eerie black wall, which I assumed was keeping the depression away. He slowly closed his first and the wall started cracking. Fissures no thicker than spiders silk branched out across the smooth surface. Like slow motion they spread in forked tongues, flicking over the wall. It was eerily beautiful. Mesmerising. Haunting.

"DECEIT. STOP THIS."

Everyone froze. All eyes focused on Patton. Never, in all the time I have known him, had he ever sounded so... so terrifying...

The tendrils released me, but I still just stood in shock. No one moved. No sound was made. The only thing that filled the space was the fury radiating off of the usually happy trait.

A loud _CRACK_ echoed through the cave.

The spider silk fissures grew to massive gorges. The wall was split horizontally by the zigzagging canyons. Then it shattered. And everything went dark.

Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe it was inevitable. Maybe the universe just hates us.

Maybe...


	27. Day seven (Roman's POV)

** T.W.: blood, stabbing, Deceit  **

That slippery snake! Cutting the lights like that! What a low move!

I felt something slither up my leg. I quickly slashed at it, hearing it thump heavily against the ground. I hope that was a creepy tendril thing...

I spin around, trying to look through the darkness to find Virgil or Patton or Logan. Then I spot a small yellow glow. The glow of Deceit's snake eye. I charge towards it, planning on skewering the lying snake.

I swing and the glowing eye dodges. My sword clashes harshy against the rocks. A few seconds later I hear Patton scream. Deceite laughs as my sword misses again. Logan yells.

Finally, my sword hits its mark. But then the light returns.

Virgil slowly looks up from the blood staining his hoodie. His wide eyes met mine, shock and hurt spilling out with the tears.

"Virge?"

I catch him as he falls. His breathing came in hiccups and gasps. I pulled him closer to me, holding him to my chest.

"R-r-ro," he gasped.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Virge," I told him, "You're going to be okay,"

"Ro, don't- don't let me d-die," Virgil cried softly.

"No, Virgy, you're not going to die," I kissed his head, "You're not going to die,"

"How- how bad is it?" He asked.

"The sword didn't go completely through you," I explained, "but it's also keeping you from bleeding out,"

"Oh god," he sobbed, "I'm going to die,"

"No, no, Virge, Virgy, listen to me," I turned his head so our eyes could meet, "I can't move you without the sword moving and causing more damage. So I have to stabilize the sword first, okay?"

Virgil nodded.

I tore off my sash and tied it around the sword where it impaled him. I made it as secure as I could, and prayed that it was enough.

"Okay, Virge, we're going to sink down into the Mind Palace now, alright?" I said. Virgil nodded again.

I started sinking down, Virgil clutched tightly in my arms. A second later we were in the Mind Palace's bathroom. I quickly got to work.

I found scissors and cut away Virgil's shirt. His hoodie, thank god, wasn't stabbed through.

I grabbed gauze and packed it next to the sword.

"Virge," I said, "I'm going to have to take the sword out now."

"Is it- is it going to hurt?"

"Probably, but it can't stay in, Virge," I told him. He nodded.

I started pulling the sword out. Virgil screamed, arching his back in pain. My heart shattered. Tears streamed down both of our faces.

I threw the sword across the floor. Blood started gushing out of the wound, dark red. I started pressing down trying to stem the flow. Eventually, the blood slowed enough for me to wrap it.

"Its okay, Virge," I said turning to look at him. His skin was snow white and he wasn't moving.

"Virge," I whispered, shaking him, "Virgil!"

_"Anxiety!"_

Nothing.

"Virge, don't do this to me again!" I sobbed, "I can't lose you! Please wake up! I won't be able to live with myself when I was- when I was the one who hurt you... oh god, Virge, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I held his body close to my chest, sobs wracking my shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Virgy, I'm so sorry..."

It was almost like he was asleep, lying there so peacefully. No fear or anxiety. No troubled thoughts about what's going to happen next.

I stayed like that for hours, crying into Virgil's neck, hoping he'd pull through. I don't know what I would do without him, what Thomas would do without him. When he ducked out he was still here to an extent... But what will happen if he dies?

"Virge, please don't go, we need you, Thomas needs you..." I whispered, "I need you."

"I... need you too, Ro,"

"Virge!" I yelled.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. He laughed lightly against my lips. I pulled away and just held him. He slowly lifted his arms around me.

"I was so scared Virge," I said, "I thought you- you-"

"Ro I'm not dead."

"I k-know."

He hugged me tighter while I cried. Someone knocked on the door.

"Its open." Virgil said.

Logan opened the door, sporting tear stained cheeks and a bleeding cut on his forhead. His eyes drifted from Virgil to the sword and back again. A look of confusion and sadness crossed his features.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He thought he lost me," Virge whispered.

Logan's confusion melted into sympathy. He stared at the ground for a moment, then summoned a blanket and tossed it over me and Virge. He sat next to us, leaning on the bathtub, not saying a word.

Maybe it didn't go to plan. Maybe we failed. Maybe Patton and Logan succeeded.

Maybe...


	28. Day seven (Patton's POV)

** T.W.: Deceit, implied self  ** ** harm **

It's dark. It's happening again. I hear metal ricochet off rock and jump. Something grabbed my shoulders and I screamed. Deceite laughed.

"Patton!" Logan yelled.

"L-lo?!" I whimpered, trying to follow the sound of his voice.

The lights turn back on and I see Logan a few feet away. I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, shaking and crying.

"Hey, hey, Pat, it's okay," he whispered, petting my hair.

"I-its happening- it's happening ag-again," I hiccuped.

Logan shushed me, "it's not happening again, Pat, look," he gestured around the cave, "everything is still colourful."

I lifted my head. He was right, depression hadn't taken over. But the wall was gone. And so were Roman and Virgil.

"W-where's Roman and Virge?" I asked.

"I don't know,"

"You don't think-"

"No," Logan interrupted, "they wouldn't have gotten captured,"

I sighed and leaned into his arms, "this was a bad idea..."

"No, Pat, we had no clue Deceit would, or could, do something like this," he said.

"Why Lo? Why would he do this?" I asked, "was I not a good enough dad figure for him?"

"Patton... He's not-"

"NO! E-even though he's a- a dark side... He's still one of my kiddos! They all are..." I started crying again.

"Is that really what you don't think of me?"

I turned around. Deceite stood a bit away, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not sorry," he said, "this all went according to plan."

"Kiddo, if you were feeling left out, you could have just told us," I told him.

Deceit scoffed, "You all love me, you would listen,"

I was going to object, but I realized he was right. We hardly noticed him, let alone listened to him, before he appeared in the video. We were- are awful to him.

"The only one who wouldn't listen was Imaj," Deceit lightly touched a flower crown that was placed on his hat, "He wasn't the only one who talked to me, and he destroyed these flowers for me," he paused, "still, I felt so surrounded,"

"I'm sorry Deceit," Logan said quietly, "I- LOOK OUT!"

A black tendril slammed Deceit into the wall. A sickening _CRACK_ echoed through the cave when his head hit the rock. He crumpled to the ground. He didn't get up.

More tendrils came, darting at us. Trying to capture someone. Anyone. We ran.

I was about to run towards the exit, when I remembered Deceit. I couldn't leave him. Not again. I ran back.

"Patton, we have to go!" Logan shouted.

"Not without Deceit!" I shouted right back.

Logan hesitated for a moment. And in that moment I thought he wasn't going to stay. But he ran back to me and Deceit.

"We have to be quick!" He said, half lifting Deceit, "I don't know how much longer we have!"

I nodded and helped him carry Deceit to the exit. To freedom. To a newlife.

But things can't always be that simple.

A tendril wrapped itself tightly around my waist and dragged me back. I screamed as I fell back, hitting the ground hard. The moment I hit, a wave of darkness thundered out if the cave, leaving a monochromatic scene behind it.

It happened again.

Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.

But I remember. The scars won't let me forget.

I can see them now. I can't hide them anymore.

Little white lines. Marked the suffering days. Till freedom.

Who knew I was such a poet? I'd think that was Roman's thing. But beggers can't be choosers I guess.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Logan was shaking me. He was crying too.

"Patton," he said, "hey, Pat, it's okay we're going to get you out of here, Deceit too,"

"I'm tired Logy," I said, closing my eyes, "just leave me behind,"

"No, Pat I'm not leaving without you,"

"I'm too tired," I whispered, "I don't have the strength to fight this again,"

"Pat, you've come so far, don't fall now," Logan said quietly.

"I've already fallen."

"Pat, no-"

"Go,"

Logan leaned forward. He never ceases to amaze me. And maybe, just maybe, I would be okay.

Maybe...


	29. Day seven (Logans POV)

** T.W.: blood, Deceit  **

Patton was completed still on the ground. It was just like last time. Given up. Dead. But not dead.

I rushed over to him.

"Patton," I said, "hey, Pat, it's okay we're going to get you out of here, Deceit too,"

"I'm tired Logy," he said, closing his eyes, "just leave me behind,"

"No, Pat I'm not leaving without you,"

"I'm too tired," he whispered, "I don't have the strength to fight this again,"

"Pat, you've come so far, don't fall now," I said quietly.

"I've already fallen."

"Pat, no-"

"Go,"

Then I did something unexpected.

I kissed him.

His lips were soft, and cherry sweet. I felt him gasp lightly. Then he melted, reaching up to tangle his hands in my hair. Our lips moved in sync slowly and the rest of the world faded away to white noise.

We pulled away slowly. His eyes locked with mine. A thousand "I love you"'s spoken in one look.

But reality is never far away.

More cold, black tendrils grabbed Patton and ripped him from my arms, dragging him harshly across the rough rock. He screamed and I lunged at him, our fingers barely brushed each others. A tendril swung down and hit me in the chest, sending me crashing against the wall and into a world of darkness.

When I woke up, Patton was gone. I felt something wet on my forhead. It hurt. I looked over at Deceit. He was still unconscious, and looking worse by the minute.

I slowly lifted myself up, wincing in pain from... well, everywhere. I shuffled over to where the deceptive trait lay. I collapsed to my knees next to him, rolling him on his back. A large gash bled slowly on the side of his head. Dried blood was caked in his scales.

I sighed and picked him up bridal-style. I was shocked at how light he was. How much does he weigh? Does he even eat? I could almost feel his ribs through his shirt and cape.

We sunk down to the commons. I layed Deceit down on the couch, going to the kitchen for a cloth. I gently cleaned the wound and wrapped it. I left a note and a glass of water. There wasn't much more I could do until he woke up.

I decided to look for Roman and Virgil. First I checked their rooms. They weren't there. Next I checked the bathroom.

"Its open," Virgil said.

I opened the door to see Roman on the ground holding Virgil. The anxious trait's shirt was cut open and bandages covered his abdomen. I noticed the sword by the door as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He thought he lost me," Virgil whispered.

I nodded, summoning a blanket and tossing it over Roman and Virgil. I slid down next to them, leaning against the bathtub.

It was quiet.

Deceit groaned from the commons. Roman and Virgil looked up.

"Was that Patton?" Virgil asked.

I shook my head.

"Where's Patton?"

I looked up at them, a fresh wave of tears cascading down my face, "h-he got- he got captured by- by depression,"

"No," Roman whispered, "no, no, no no no."

"We can get him back, right?" Virgil sat up, "Right!?"

"Lay down, Virgil," I said, "you'll hurt yourself."

He slowly leaned against Roman. I stared at the ground again.

"What do we do now?" Roman said quietly.

I don't know. "I don't know."

"Maybe we can get Patton back. Maybe we can beat depression and rescue him," Virgil muttered, "Maybe we can be a family again,"

I sighed, "Maybe..."


	30. Psst!

Hey! So! There's a sequel!

It's called Maybe and the first chapter is up now!

You can leave any questions, comments, or recommendations 

Here--->

Here--->

Or here--->

And I will do my best to answer and take into consideration all your comments! 


End file.
